el extraño mundo de aizen
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: ¿que pasaria si un dia a aizen se le ocurriera la brillante idea de celebrar la navidad en hueco mundo? je, no se de donde salio esto pero espero que les guste! toda la sociedad de almas queda cordialmente invitada.
1. ¿que es navidad?

**Si bien se acerca navidad, así que un día (ayer) me dije ¿Cómo te imaginas una navidad en las noches? Jejeje después de visualizarlo y pensarlo en lo que lavaba platos me decidí, y pues tal vez tenga mucha, mucha, pero muchaa tarea por ser la última semana, pero no importa, todo sea por una parodia!!!**

**Ahh y el nombre lo saque de una película de tim Burton, me encanta tanto esa película (y casi todas las que dirige el) en especial el final, la disfruto mucho cada navidad y walloween, pensé un segundo como se vería aizen haciéndole eso a los pobres arrancares y espadas, jajaja me encanto, ahora bien, dejo de escribir chorradas mías y mejor pongo chorradas de la historia.**

**El extraño mundo de aizen**

**Capitulo 1**

-voz de narrador de cuento para niños- era una noche muy fría en las noches (o día la verdad no tengo idea) todos los arrancares de ahí estaban preocupados por su líder aizen, aquel metrosexual de gran ambición y complejo de dios no había salido en 3 días de su habitación y todos estaban muy desconsolados por el…y mas porque no les había pagado la quincena-

-¡¡¡aizen, ya sal!!! se acabo la comida y los espadas ya no pueden con los números y las fracciones, te dije que les enseñaras matemáticas- dice gin golpeando la puerta.

-con un demonio ¿todavía no abre?- grita Grimmjow haciendo a un lado a ichimaru- ¡¡¡AIZEN-SAMA HABRA MALDITA SEA, O DESLICE MI CHEQUE DEBAJO DE LA PUERTA, LOS TINTES NO VAN A ESTAR DE OFERTA POR SIEMPRE!!!-tratando de tirarla.

-ahórra fuerzas grimmjow, la puerta de aizen-sama esta blindada contra ceros, yo mismo la diseñe- se acerca aporro quitándose unos pocos cabellos de la cara.

-¡¡¡AHHH MALDITO!!!- grita y le aprieta el cuello.

-cal...Cálmate Grimm...mm...Jow…- hablando con dificultad y tratando de quitarle las manos.

-tumba la puerta antes de que yo te tumbe esa cabeza de nena que tienes- afloja el agarre y lo suelta.

-ajj- coff, coff- verificando si todavía le funcionaba la tráquea- yo solo venia a preguntarle si le había gustado la instalación de cable de televisión humana que le hice hace 3 días.

- 3 días, el mismo tiempo que lleva aizen-sama encerrado en sí cuarto- dice ulquiorra detrás de los dos.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?, no creo que sea por algo tan estúpido- le deja de hablar, mira la puerta con un odio asesino y la patea.

-tengo que hablar con él, los humanos llegaron desde hace mucho y ya no les podemos dar el hospedaje gratis, eso y el hecho de que desde que el humano- shinigami kurosaki vino la mujer se comporta demasiado extraño- dice señalando a orihime abrazándolo fuertemente por la espalda y con los brazos rodeándole el pecho del espada.

-ULQUI…ULQUIORRA-KUN, KUROSAKI-KUN TRATO DE ENTRAR POR LA VENTANA PARA COBRARME, APENAS Y PUDE ESCAPAR!!!!!- llorando.

-¿y por qué no le pagas y ya?- le pregunta con la cabeza volteada atrás para verla.

-heee...porque…pues… BUAHHH!!!- se pone a llorar más fuerte.

-aizen-sama…me escucha aizen-sama….- pega el oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor la respuesta, pero en lugar de eso escucho una tonada, alegre, viva, llena de calidez, amor e inocencia…totalmente desconocida para él:

Oh, blanca Navidad, sueño  
y con la nieve alrededor  
blanca es mi quimera  
y es mensajera de paz  
y de puro amor

Oh, blanca Navidad, nieve  
una esperanza y un cantar  
recordar tu infancia podrás  
al llegar la blanca navidad

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta en voz baja para sí mismo.

-son villancicos navideños ulqui-kun- le contesta orihime, que también estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta.

-¿villan…que?....- sin embargo no pudo aclarar su duda pues sintió pasos desde adentro de la habitación dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-¡¡¡¡PAREN TODO!!!!- dice aizen saliendo triunfal de su habitación con una pequeña diferencia, aparte de su aspecto de desquiciado contento, su pulcro he impecable traje blanco estaba totalmente rojo.

-no sea idiota aizen-sama, desde hace 2 días y 6 horas todo está parado aquí- le dice grimmjow sin respuesta aparente.

-aizen-sama que paso, porque su hakama está llena de sangre… ¿está herido?.....- dijo ulquiorra al verlo salir así.

-calma ulquiorra, calma, no estoy herido, sabes que, nunca me he sentido mejor en toda mi vida, muerte y de nuevo vida, llama a todos los espadas y diles que los veo a todos en la sala de juntas, pueden traer a sus fracciones si quieren.

-….- todos se le quedan viendo atónitos.

-¿no me escucharon? ¡¡¡ASAMBLEA EN EL SALÓN DE REUNIONES YA!!!-

-si- dicen los 5 a la vez (incluyendo a orihime) y se van corriendo por todos los pasillos pregonando las palabras de aizen.

(15 minutos después)

-jeje jeje, ese aizen cada vez está más loco, debe de ser por tantos productos que se echa en el pelo- dice grimmjow en forma de gracia y los espadas de alrededor asentían con la cabeza mientras se dirigían al respectivo lugar.

-¡¡¡jajajaja, pensé que estaba muerto!!!-

-¡yo también!, al parecer nadie gano la apuesta-

-¿vestía de rojo? jajajajaja- dijo Nnoitra divertido y casi doblándose de risa al imaginárselo.

-¿Qué es rojo Stark?- le pregunta lilinette mientras le detenía la taza de café.

-Ahh, pues veras lilinette…- bostezando- has visto el color que tiene el liquido que sale cuando cortas a un enemigo.

-sip-

-eso es rojo- le recibe la taza y le da un sorbo- PSSSSS!!!!- lo escupe con apenas probarlo- ¡¡ ¿Qué diablos es esta porquería?!!! Limpiándose la boca.

-¡¡¡es café pero no le puse azúcar ni calenté el agua por que así funciona mejor!!!- con una sonrisa divertida e ingenua.

-¿y quién te dijo eso?- tira la taza a un lado.

- ¡¡lo vi en amor arracado!!- dice con orgullo y extendiendo mas el rasgo facial.

-mmm, lilinette te dije que- recordó como termino la discusión la otra vez-….Ahh mejor olvídalo y entremos-yammmi entra primero y se queda abierta la puerta, en el fondo en lugar de las mesas se ven unas hileras de gradas para sentarse y una especie de podio enfrente con un montón de cosas raras, brillantes, de colores chillones y musiquita fastidiosamente repetitiva e infantil, no tenían idea de que era todo eso pero les resultaba extrañamente familiar, como si lo hubieran visto en otra parte, o tal vez en otra vida.

-ESCUCHE AMIGOS ARRANCARRES- sale aizen vestido igual que la vez anterior y utilizando el altavoz.- ¿YA ESTAN TODOS?- pregunta haciendo una revisión rápida con la vista.

-¡¡¡SI, YA PAGANOS!!!-le grita grimmjow fastidiado por toda esa situado en las bancas de enfrente con el resto de los espadas.

-esperen, les tengo algo mejor que el dinero, hoy les vengo a hablar de algo fantástico, algo increíblemente genial que los llenara por dentro de tanto gozo y felicidad como matar a un millón de enemigos-después de mencionar eso a Nnoitra se le iluminaron los ojos con un brillo equiparable al de hace 20 años cuando "luchaba" a muerte contra nelliel- ¡¡¡hoy les hablare de la navidad!!!- finaliza aizen y se prende el reflector.

-aizen-ama- se para Nnoitra- esa vieja, navidad esta mas buena y es más fuerte que nelliel…digo no es que quiera saber...es mera curiosidad-

-no Nnoitra, la navidad no es una mujer, es una festividad, tu estarás jodido, solo y miserable hasta que la vuelvas a encontrar ¿vale?-

-Hmm- se vuelve a sentar enojado y recibiendo las burlas y las carcajadas de todos los de alrededor.

-buen, si nadie más me interrumpe comenzare de nuevo a explicar…. (Tipo musical) hay objetos tan extraños que es difícil describir, tantas cosas que en hueco mundo tv pude ver…

-la verdad era un canal humano el que mmmhhnm- le tapan la boca a szayel entre 3 espadas y orihime que se había colado.

-es un mundo tan diferente a las noches, lo que pude observar no es fácil de explicar, no creí que pudiera existir…-se baja y empieza a caminar sobre la pista-tiene que creer, no les mentiré, es real como el Hōgyoku lo que les diré, verán les explico- dirige con la mano todos los objetos de atrás.

-haa, esta vez a aizen se le botaron todas las canicas- piensa Hallibel tapándose más la cara.

-esto se llama regalo- toma una caja adornada con papel de colores y un listón- y viene en este cajón.

-¿cajón?- dice zommari.

-¿un cajón? ¡Una caja de negación!, para mandar a los enemigos a otra dimensión- completa barragán- que gran idea… ¿pero cómo le va ha hacer si no tienen hueco?-

-por favor barragán, un cajón de papel colorido, y un moño por decoración- lo agarra para que lo vean.

-¿un moño? ¿Por qué?, para engañar al enemigo?- pregunta apache.

-pues claro que para engañar al enemigo imbécil- le dice mari rose.

-¡¡¡no me digas imbécil idiota!!!-

-¡¡¡y tú no me digas idiota imbécil!!!-

-ya estuvo quieres pelear- arremangándose las mangas.

- pues bríncale, ya estuvieras-desafiándola.

-¿y qué hay adentro del cajón?- pregunta interesada sun sun intentando cambiarse de lugar.

-¿un cero?- pregunta apache sacando la cabeza.

-¿una nueva liberación?- dice también mari rose.

-no seas estúpida, como va ha ser una liberación nueva, tendría que haber un arracar adentro, lo que es ser idiota de naturaleza- le dice apache ante la respuesta de su compañera fracción.

-por lo menos es mas creíble que un cero, no te duele la cabeza de decir tantas babosadas en un día AHHH- empiezan a rodar por las gradas.

-Hallibel, puedes sacar a las gatas de tus fracciones de aquí- le dice aizen con cara de sácalas de aquí antes de que yo lo haga.

-si, aizen-sama-las separa, las toma a las dos del cuello de su hakama y las saca arrastrando.

-hey Hallibel-sama saque a sun sun, también es fracción y una gata.

-sun sun vente-le llama Hallibel.

-¿pero yo porque?-voltea enojada viendo la cara de burla de sus compañeras- Ahh hay voy- se levanta y camina sin atreverse a desobedecer a su superiora-siempre es lo mismo- se queja y cierra la puerta.

-¿en dónde estaba antes de ser interrumpido por esas perras?- le pregunta aizen al público hollow.

-¡¡¡en que nos iba a decir que es lo que había adentro de la jodida caja!!!- le dice Nnoitra agitando el regalo para adivinar el contenido.

-¡¡¡así!!!- se lo quita-(vuelve la música) dejen que acabe de explicar de lo que trata navidad-pone el regalo en un banquito y toma un calcetín-esto es un calcetín y se cuelga así en la pared- lo coloca encima de ese lisa y blanca estructura.

-¿una calceta? traerá adentro una Zampakutoh-

-¡¡que esquiva los ceros y corta el hierro!!!- señala su piel lilinette.

-cállense y primero vean- dice aizen metiendo la mano- aquí no hay una Zampakutohs, sino dulces, a veces juguetes también-

-¡¡¡juguetes que se inflan y destruyen toda la materia espiritual!!!!- grita emocionado aporro-y dulces que hacen que te sanen las heridas y te vuelvas mas fuerte sin trágate a nadie ¿o es veneno?-dice ilusionado.

-que fantástica idea es la navidad, probémosla ya- dice yammmi listo para recibir sus nuevas y lustrosas armas navideñas.

-no es así, pues falta más aún queda mucho que aclarar-

-¡¡¡que aclarar ni que nada, acaso nadie sabe lo que es la navidad, la navidad es una época del año llena de paz, amor, bueno deseos, perdonar al prójimo y ser feliz al lado de todos tus seres queridos!!!- dice orihime después de escuchar todos esos comentarios herrados.

-¡¡¡ ¿alguien quiere callar a esa perra que no deja oír?!!!- grita aaironero

-yo me encargo, mujer te dije que podías entrar si no te movías ni hablabas- saca un pedazo de cinta.

-pero también lo hice con tal de soltarte y dejarte mmmhhn- le cubre la boca.

-¡¡¡espera ulquiorra, nuestra invitada humana ha captado perfectamente el mensaje que he tratado de darles todo este tiempo…- dice aizen haciendo una señal pare que la soltara.

-¡¡¡¡aaahhh!!!!- le quita la cinta de un jalón- un poco mas de delicadeza ulqui, no sé por qué eres tan frio conmigo- haciéndole ojitos y sentándose junto con él.

-lo siento mu…-

-dime orihime, tanto tiempo que llevamos juntos (1 semana) y me sigues llamando mujer…-

-ya te dije que a mí se me facilita más decirte así-excusándose.

-por lo menos inténtalo…por favor…- ojitos otra vez.

-está bien…lo siento mu...mu…-tratando de cambiar la palabra-ori…-

-y lo mejor para el final he querido guardar mis queridos espadas, es el jefe de la navidad- interrumpe aizen muy a pesar de orihime- un titán feroz- se baja del escenario y camina a un lado de las gradas entre el público- dicen que su gran voz es fuerte como la tempestad y su traje si no vez color sangre rojo es algo admirable y poderoso de verdad- se levanta un pedazo de tela de su traje para poner muestra-y le gusta viajar en el frio invernal, entre dimensión y dimisión, lleva un gran costal y te va a matar si tú te portaste mal- todos se quedan paralizados y con los ojos dilatados por lo último.

-aizen-sama ¿puede definir "mal"?- le pregunta asustado yammmi.

-luego te digo, no me cortes la inspiración-y sigue caminando entre los arrancares atentos a cada palabra- y en la noche gris sale el astuto ser y vuela como halcón y se burla en grabe joo- se sube a una parte empinada del estrado-¡¡¡ y se llama santa claus!!!- finaliza y termina la presentación.

-¡¡¡Ahh pensé que se llamaba santa teresa!!!- exclama desilusionado Nnoitra.

-preparen todo- saca un montón de cartones llenos de objetos navideños- ¡¡¡ este año habrá navidad en hueco mundo!!!!- grita triunfal aizen.

-¡¡¡¡¡YEEEEAHHH!!!!- dice la multitud.

- y decoraremos el castillo e invitaremos a nuestros enemigos shinigamis y humanos a festejar con nosotros-

-¡¡¡HEEE!!!…¿QUEE?-codificando lo que en verdad quería decir.

-si, la navidad es una época de paz, amor, y darle regalos a su líder favorito, como dijo la humana durante estas fechas olvidaremos todo el odio y las incontrolables ganas de asesinato a sangre fría, haremos una tregua de paz, hasta llegar a año nuevo, asi que vayan y lleven las invitaciones a la sociedad de almas!!!-

-¡¡¡pero si la mayoría ya están aquí!!!-dice alguien del publico.

-haa pues que mejor, vallan por los que faltan y no los pasen hasta que todo esté listo y decorado que faltan 3 días para navidad…¡¡¡pero cómo van!!!- echándolos de ahí para que se movieran-execto tu humana, como la tradición de la navidad proviene de tu mundo creo que me podrías ayudar, espero que no te moleste ulquiorra-

-no, nada de eso aizen-sama- saliendo de la habitación antes de que cambiara de idea.

-eso es lo que me gusta de él, no es nada celoso...es tan lindo...-viéndolo salir- ahora ¿en qué te voy a ayudar?- pregunta orihime.

-Ahh, a eso iba…¡¡¡hey, todos vuelvan en 1 hora para repartir comisiones!las noches será sede de la mejor navidad jamás vista de todos los tiempos!!!!- dice entuciasta y comuenza a vaciar cajas....nunca se imaginarian esos hollow arracados todas las cosas que acarrearia esa mundana celebracion de la que tanto hablaba su dios.

**(Y se acabo el primer capítulo, espero que el fic hasta sido de su agrado, díganme que les pareció y tengan una feliz y hermosa navidad adelantada)**


	2. comiciones

**Segundo capitulo, a este fic le pondré un especial entusiasmo porque se acerca cada vez más navidad y no lo quiero terminar en mayo u octubre del año que viene, nee si lo termino quiero hacerlo dentro de enero o a principios de febrero a menos que se extienda de más…en ese caso….pues por lo menos llevare mucho, ahora dejo de escribir tanto, espero que les guste este capítulo, no pondré advertencias ni nada porque creo que no las necesita, dicho y hecho aquí va:**

**El extraño mundo de aizen**

**Capitulo 2**

(todos los arrancares habían salido de la sala de juntas, no veían la hora de entrar de nuevo, algunos estaban impacientes, otros curiosos y algunos que veían un poco más de lo decía su líder decía y lo conocían mejor pensaban que era solo otra desquiciada idea que se le había ocurrido y que ahora tenían que acatar porque nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo, un verdadero fastidio que entre menos durara mejor, como era el caso de grimmjow, Hallibel, ulquiorra y stark pero los últimos tres por respeto a su gobernante no lo decían).

-¿paz?, ¿amor?, ¿perdonar al prójimo?- doblando los dedos- ¡¡¡pero qué mierdas son esas!!!- grita grimmjow antes de se abrieran las puertas- nosotros nacimos para matar, destrozar, y eliminar al enemigo,¡¡no invitarlo a una fiesta estúpida!!- dice resignado.

- solo cállate y limítate a hacer lo que te diga aizen-sama grimmjow, sabes que cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza es casi imposible sacarlo de ahí- le dice Hallibel en tono frio y sin siquiera voltearlo a ver mientras entra de nuevo- ¡hey! Ustedes se quedan aquí afuera- apuntando a sus fracciones.

-pero Hallibel-sama no me parece justo- dice casi rogando sun sun.

-no me interesa, no voy a permitir que me dejen en ridículo de nuevo- dijo mientras cierra la puerta detrás de sí.

-todo es por su culpa malditas perras estúpidas ¿no pueden estar ni un $%&# día sin tratar de matarse?- les dice sun a sus dos compañeras totalmente cabreada y sacada de sus casillas.

-todo es culpa de ella mi no me digas ni me mires así- dice mari rose tratando de defenderse.

-¿mía? Eres la $%&# mas mentirosa que he conocido- le contesta apache y se agarran de nuevo a golpes mientras sun se sienta suspirando a una distancia prudente de ellas.

-ni siquiera debería de sorprenderme…de no ser por Hallibel-sama ya me hubiera cambiado desde hace mucho tiempo, la envidia me corroe por la suerte de lilinette- se recarga en la pared y trata de adivinar a la ganadora mientras esperaba a que su superiora se desocupara.

(Mientras tanto, adentro de la habitación todos parecían inquietos en sus lugares mientras esperaba a que aizen apareciera detrás de bambalinas)

-HERMANOS AL FIN HE TERMINADO DE DARLE UNA TAREA UTIL NAVIDEÑA SEGÚN LAS CAPACIDADES DE CADA UNO CON LA AYUDA DE LA HUMANA- se abren los telones y se ve que hay una gran silla en medio, como el trono que el solía usar, pero este parecía más un sofá grande y pintado de rojo, sale aizen con una gran lista echa royo y al desenvolverla se va rodando velozmente por todo el piso hasta que la punta toco la puerta de salida, mientras el se sienta para comenzar.

-primero- se pone unos lentes para leer mejor- comenzare con los espadas y sus fracciones porque son más importantes y tiene más protagonismo ¿va?, comenzando de menor a mayor.

-espere… ¿el que vaya diciendo se puede ir?- le pregunta grimmjow con los pies encima de la cabezada del asiento de adelante pateando la pecera de aaironero.

-si…supongo- contesta aizen.

-genial, entonces si conviene el orden, adelante que no tengo tiempo, puede continuar.

-mmm, va pues- mirándolo feo- el primero es el 10, yammmi...tu serás el que de las 12 campanadas de año nuevo, eres grande y feo así que no te será problema, tal vez seas estúpido pero confió en que hasta tú puedas hacer algo tan fácil…como no te quise darte ninguna fracción, eres libre de irte.

-hey ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea grande y feo?, ¡¡¡¡además yo no soy estúpido…!!!!- dice sumamente ofendido y molesto.

-no...Caro que no- con la voz llena de sarcasmo- yammmi… ¿nunca has visto el jorobado de Notro dame?- le pregunta aizen.

-no-

-pues no me sorprende, ahora deja de hacer preguntas y lárgate que me quitas tiempo- corriéndolo.

-que envidia- dice cínicamente grimmjow entre dientes.

-¡next!- dice aizen enrollando un poco la lista-el siguiente es el 9, aaironero…. A ti te va a tocar comprar y servir las bebidas, al fin y al cabo tienes todo el tiempo las cabezas sumergida en sabrá dios que, además no te conseguí nada mejor, aquí esta la lista- le avienta un papel que se desliza hasta llegar a las manos del espada y lo comienza a leer.

-aizen-sama…pero en esta lista solo hay bebidas alcohólicas e ingredientes para combinarlas…- dice después de echarle un vistazo.

-no es cierto...mira, en la penúltima dice refresco y los ingredientes para el ponche, pero dejemos de hablar y ve antes de que alguien mas los gane- buscando una escusa para que se fuera.

-¿pero…? Ahh mejor me voy a cumplir con lo que me ordeno hacer aizen-sama- se retira mientras se escuchan solamente las burbujas salir y desaparecer de su cristal.

-así me gusta, bien szayel…-

-aquí estoy- levanta la mano-

-eso ya lo sé, te daré la comisión….tú te encargaras del banquete….-

-¿QUEEEEE?- todos con cara de horror-

-nos va a matar a todos…no ha visto lo loco que esta, va a experimentar y le va a hacer cosas raras a la comida- replica grimmjow- mejor encárgueselo a Hallibel…ella es mujer y sabe de esas cosas-

-de verdad pensé en esa posibilidad pero ella dijo que si le daba esa tarea me demandaría por machismo…así que no, además con esas fracciones que tiene destruirían la cocina antes de poner la mesa y acomodar la bajilla..Si no es que se la cargan primero….mejor….-

-he señor aizen…yo puedo cocinar- le dice orihime a un lado del.

-perfecto… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando estábamos acomodándolos?-

-Salí al baño y me perdí,…entonces... ¿el puesto es mío?- pregunta ilusionada orihime.

-aizen-sama…la verdad no pienso que esa sea una buena idea…-le dice ulquiorra desde su lugar.

-¡¡¡¡pero claro que sí!!!!- le pone el sombrero de cocinara y le entrega un cucharon y una cazuela…..-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar ulquiorra?- dice mientras orihime se sale contentísima de ahí.- szayel, como te ganaron el puesto por razones obvias, te tocara barrer el piso, limpiar el vomito y recoger toda la porquería que quede después de las festivilidaldes- le avienta una escoba y un balde.

-pero yo quería cocinar, no es justo…- retorciendo su cara en un gesto de enojo.

-pues ni modo, no lo puedes tener todo en la vida…amenos claro que seas yo- se pasa una mano por todo el cabello y dice lo ultimo con la voz llena de soberbia.

-el que sigue...zommari…tu te encargaras de amenizar la fiesta y hacer los villancicos-

-pero no se tocar ningún instrumento musical…-

-pues tienes 2 días para aprender y no te olvides de los villancicos, y las canciones para pedir posada- sacándolo entre dos números mientras el avanzaba en su lista.

-el siguiente es….grimmjow…- desanimado.

-al fin, ya se estaba tardando- dice con ironía.

-bien, debido a tu falta de espíritu la única cosa que se me ocurrió que fueras es…grinch… te queda perfecto y acabo de ver la pelicula.

-¿y eso que es? No me obligara a vestir de esa manera tan estúpida ¿o sí?- levantándose y golpeando el borde del asiento de adelante para exigir la respuesta.

-no, viviras en una cueva apartado de todos los demás y odiando la navidad, trataras de robártela pero al final te darás cuanta que en verdad no era tan mala y solo necesitabas un poco de amor para descubrirlo, te va tocar hacerlo solo porque por tu culpa todas tus fracciones están muertas-

-¿y para qué diablos vamos a necesitar eso…?–Reflexiona unos segundos- _alejado de todo esto….2 días enteros sin recibir órdenes y joderme con la locura del idiota de aizen...mmm…entonces….¿que diablos se supone que hago aquí- _está bien, acepto su proposición de muy mala gana- se levanta de su lugar, camina de forma cool hacia la salida y cuando se cierran las puertas y siente que ya nadie de adentro lo observa se va corriendo de ahí feliz hacia su habitación con las fracciones de Hallibel como únicas testigos.

-Nnoitra…- dice aizen dirigiéndose al 5 espada.

-que quieres- le contesta arrogantemente mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa distorsionada.

-tu te encargaras de conseguir el árbol navideño y adornarlo junto con tu inútil fracción, trata que sea lo más parecido a un pino- le manda una fotografía de uno ya adornado.

-¿y de donde quiere que lo saque si en hueco mundo no hay árboles solo palos secos, todo afuera esta muerto…- trata de quejarse Nnoitra.

-pues la verdad no me importa si lo sacas del bosque de los menos, de la sociedad de almas, del mundo humano o de tu hueco en el ojo solo quiero que lo traigas y punto ¿acaso te es muy difícil entender eso?- pregunta haciéndose adelante en su trono.

-no…pero- tratándose de aguantes las ganas de partirle la cara a su gobernante.

-eso es lo que quería oír, ahora ya lárgate que tengo mas comisiones que dar y apenas voy a la mitad, ulquiorra- dice ignorándolo por completo y pasado a otra cosa- tu te encargaras del entretenimiento y de recibir a los invitados, eres bueno tratando a las personas- para aizen "bueno" era mantenerlos vivos a menos que el ordenara otra cosa.

¿Ulquiorra en el entretenimiento?, ¡¡¡nos vamos a morir todos de aburrimiento!!! ¿porqué mejor no pone a una pared o a algún objeto inanimado de las noches?- exclama alguien de afuera.

-confió plenamente en el, tal vez sea un deprimido, cortado, aguafiestas y nunca haya permanecido más de 30 minutos seguidos en alguna de las celebraciones, pero nunca me ha fallado y no creo que lo haga esta vez, además con alcohol todo te parece divertido aunque no lo sea, toma este kit de fiestas y cámbialo a navideño- le avienta una caja.

- no lo defraudare aizen-sama- dice haciéndole una reverencia.

-yo sé que no ulquiorra, ya puedes irte- y este obedece.

-¿ya ven? Les costaría algo ser así, en lugar de discutirme lo que les digo, mmm pero sigamos…Hallibel, nena….a ti te tocara adornar todo lo que es las noches por dentro y por fuera confiando en tus buenos gustos, quiero que predomine el rojo y el blanco..Un poco de negro no estaría nada mal… y controla a tus fracciones, son unas verdaderas gatas, las cajas con los adornos están afuera de tu habitación-

- si aizen-ama- y se retira de ahí haciéndole una señal a sus fracciones para que la siguieran, estas se comportan, dejan de sacarse los ojos y la siguen.

-otro gran ejemplo, como me gustaría que solo quedaran del 4 en adelante- se lamenta aizen- la próxima vez no tomare tanto antes de una arrancarizacion, ahora y casi para terminar…barragán, tu eres viejo y no haces nada útil…bueno la verdad si, al igual que yamamoto haces sentir a los de arrededor jóvenes con tu vejez… bueno el punto es que quiero que seas un segundo santa, yo seré el primero porque siempre tengo que ser el rey en todo pero tu tomaras las verdaderas comisiones de santa, escacharas los deseos de los arrancares pequeños, dirás jojojo cada 3 segundos, entraras por la chimenea que construirá aporro…-

-¿QUÉ YO QUE?- grita desde afuera szayel.

-repartirás los regalos y cosas así entendido-

-mmm...entendido- dice con la voz ciertamente inconforme.

- y por último, que bueno stark…al fin…tu te encargaras de hacer todos y cada uno de los juguetes junto con tu duende- fracción- esposa – no sé que mas sea lilinette, será un trabajo de tiempo completo tomando en cuenta el escaso tiempo que queda….lilinette…- le habla a la pequeña rubiecita.

-mande…- con cara alegre.

- tu trabajo será ayudarlo a no quedarse dormido hasta año nuevo, te deje 25 kilos de granos de café, 20 del instantáneo, 90 de azúcar, 45 latas de red bull y 5 cajas de pastillas contra el sueño, si no te alcanza puedes pedir más.

-¿CUÁNDO TIEMPO?- dice abrumado stark.

- Ahh nada del otro mundo…solo unos 9 días aproximadamente…poco en realidad-

-¿PEROOOO…..?- trata de quejarse.

-jajaja ¡¡¡¡stark por fin va a trabajar!!!- dice divertida su fracción burlándose de su desgracia.

-si...¡¡¡y tu estarás despierta para verlo!!!- agrega aizen.

-jeje... ¿que quiere decir con eso aizen-sama?-

-que tu lo vas a acompañar despierta también...no puedes saber que esta despierto si tu estas dormida ¿o sí...?-

-jajaja ya no te gusto verdad- exclama devolviéndose stark.

-¡¡¡PERO 9 DIAS TRABAJANDO ES UN ES UN ABUSO!!! Estoy en pleno crecimiento y debo de dormir por lo menos 8 horas….-

- pues no sabes cómo lo lamento…además dije que 9 días aproximadamente...tal vez sean 10 o mas...nunca fui bueno calculando, cuando era niño siempre me escapaba de la escuela para planear como ser dios cuando fuera grande e inmortal.., los demás vístanse de duendes, vean en que ayudan y agítense, me encanta verlos agitados…yo tendré que sacrificarme y hacer la parte más difícil de todas...sentarme todo el día en este cómodo trono y ver a los demás trabajando y andando apurados de un lado a otro para que al final yo reciba todo el crédito..Que estrés, no sé como lo puedo soportar…he...ustedes que hacen aquí…- baja la vista y ve a la mayoria de los espadas reunidos debajo de el.

- no entendemos algunas cosas de lo que nos ha encargado…-

-si tiene alguna duda vallan y pregúntenselo a la humana, estoy demasiado cansado y ocupado como para moverme….he Hallibel...- detiene a la espada.

-si…-volteando la cabeza para verlo.

-traime algo frio para beber...si ha alguien no les ha gustado las comisiones que les di las pueden truquear con algún compañero espada…no tiene que matar ni amenazar, pedirlo también funciona…de verdad Nnoitra…- mirándolo indiscretamente.

-¡¿he?!¿Y yo porque? si esto conforme- dice ofendido el 5.

-solo decía… vallan y dejen de molestar a su líder- destapa una botella de sidra que le habia dado Hallibel y se la empina- tengo cosas importantes que hacer- le da otro trago- como verlos como se apuran y trabajan sin que les suba el sueldo-

-mmm….vamos por la humana esa- dice barragán al ver a su líder indispuesto y todos se van en bola a la cocina.

(En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí)

-¿una fiesta por navidad?- le dice ichigo al cuarto espada- ¡¡¡que creen que nacimos ayer!!! yo no me trajo eso…¿Dónde está Inoue?...escale con mucho trabajo la pared de su habitación y al verme se fue corriendo, tengo que hablar con ella- casi exigiéndole.

-mira, creo que no has entendido, aizen-sama hizo una tregua momentánea mientras pasa la "navidad" como ustedes le llaman, si no aceptan tendré que llevarlos a la fuerza y no te voy a entregar a la mujer por qué no me lo han ordenado-

-¡¡¡ y yo te digo que no queremos ir!!!- le contesta enojado- nos tiene aquí tres días dando vueltas y nos salen con esto…-

-espera ichigo, no hables por todos, por si no lo has notado aquí también estamos nosotros- le replica rukia.

-yo propongo que votemos y decidamos entre todos el procedimiento que haremos- opina ishida acomodando los lente.

-bueno, reunión grupal- grita renji y todos se acomodan en circulo y lo cierran con los brazos excluyendo a ulquiorra.

(A dentro del círculo)

-esto está muy raro- dice ichigo con ojos de sospecha.

-si ichigo, no eres el único pero hay que averiguar hasta donde quieren llegar, necesitamos refuerzos y el acaba de decir que invitarían a todos los capitanes y tenientes de la sociedad de almas, que mejor que eso- opina rukia.

-pero yo puedo con toda enana, soy el protagonista-

-ichigo cállate y sigue el plan, entraremos y les seguiremos el juego hasta que los otros lleguen ¿todos están de acuerdo?- les pregunta a los demás.

-si- contestan todos a coro menos ichigo.

-¿Por qué me ven así?- observando como esperaban su respuesta-Ahh vamos pues, pero no confió en nada de esto- desase el círculo y amenaza a ulquiorra.

-no me interesa si me creen o no, solo pasen, aizen-sama los está esperando….-dice fría y monótonamente mientras los conduce a la entrada.

**(Y mejor le continúo en el próximo episodio, gracias por leer y dejen reviews porfa, se cuidan y los quiero!!! *perdonen la ortografia*)**


	3. y···· ¿que vamos a hacer?

**Gracias por los reviews, son todos muy lindos, no quiero hacerlos esperar, dejare colgada mi otra historia un poco mas de tiempo para adelantar esta!!!**

**Traigo el 3 episodio (de aproximadamente 10, digo aproximadamente porque soy muy mentirosa y siempre salen más, pero es bueno, continuemos)**

**El extraño mundo de aizen**

**Capitulo 3**

(todos los arrancares estaban de un lado a otro desde que aizen dio sus últimas palabras y se quedo dormido después de 5 botellas de sidra, los espadas mas desorientados por las comisiones dadas decidieron seguir el consejo de su líder y fueron a la cocina a pedirle amablemente consejos a la humana invitada)

-¡¡¡HUMANAA!!!- yammmi tumba la puerta.

-¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!- grita orihime tapando una cazuela y dando la vuelta sobresaltada.

-¡¡¡QUEREMOS RESPUESTAS Y LAS QUEREMOS AHORA!!!- dijo zommari desenfundando su Zampakutoh.

-¡¡AAHHHHH!!- grita más fuerte y se esconde adentro de una olla gigante que estaba a un lado.

-yo digo que la matemos ya que se rehúsa a contestarnos- propone szayel maliciosamente.

-AHH CON QUE NO VAS A HABLAR- dice yammmi levantado su arma para partir la olla.

-yammmi, estúpido, la estas asustando, así no va a hablar- dice barragán deteniéndole el brazo.

-sabia que no debía dejarlos hacer esto... y szayel, mejor no opines, que no ayudas en nada- dice Hallibel quitándole la tapa- no saben resolver las cosas de otro modo…mujer…orihime… ¿te llamas así verdad?- le pregunta.

-a… aja- acertando con la cabeza y llena de miedo al ver a los 5 espadas rodeándola.

- venimos a preguntarte algunas cosas de esa tal "navidad", aizen-sama nos dejo comisiones desconocidas para nosotros y no nos quiso especificar nada…- tratando de no asustarla más.

-¿ustedes nunca han tenido navidad…?- pregunta ingenuamente intentando salir.

- SI ASI FUERA NO TE ESTARIMOS PREGUNTANDO $%&#- le dice zommari alterado.

- ahhhgg- trata de nuevo de ocultarse.

-no, no te vuelvas a meter- la detiene barragán.

-no…hace tanto que estamos en las noches que ya no recordamos nada de nuestra vida ni tradiciones humanas…solo quedan recuerdos vagos, borrosos y traumáticos, así que los hacemos a un lado- le contesta Hallibel.

-Ahh, órale, en ese caso preguntarme lo que quieran, haber si puedo ayudarlos en algo….- viendo la primera oportunidad de salir corriendo de ahí.

-las damas primero- dice Hallibel acomedidamente y los otros se acomodan detrás de ella rápidamente para ganar los demás lugares mientras orihime voltea la olla y se sienta en ella- mira, aizen-sama me dio un montón de cosas adentro de cajas de cartón para "adornar" pero no tengo idea de donde se supone que van- saca una tira larga e interminable de peluche blanco con estrellitas pequeñas que solo dios sabrá de donde la saco.

-esas se enrollan en los barandales , cuelgan sobre puertas y paredes, se puede usar también en el árbol navideño...pero todo depende de el color de las esferas, los adornos y….-

-espera eso ya no me interesa, el árbol le toco a Nnoitra, así que no me sirve...y ¿Dónde van las demás cosas?- le interrumpe.

-pues, va a estar medio complicado, son demasiadas cosas…mejor mira esto- saca unas postales navideñas- como están aquí es más o menos donde van los adornos- se las entrega.

-mmm….está bien- las toma, las observa un rato y se va.

-yo sigo-dice yammmi con aire de enfado- como esta eso de las campanas-

-¡hay por dios no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido!, con solo verte me siento más inteligente- exclama barragán tapándose la cara con una mano.

-eso te lo puede decir hasta un numero, si no tiene nada mas que decir lárgate que sigo yo- dice zommari haciéndo a un lado al decimo espada.

-¡¡¡hey!!!- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-como toco esto- pone una flauta delante de la cara de Inoue.

-eee, yo no sé tocar flauta…solo toco el pandero… ¿el señor aizen-kun no te dio un libro?-

-si... este- le enseña un libro que tenía en la portada el titulo de aprenda a tocar flauta en 203 pasos y otro de villancicos.

-¿y por qué no lo lees?- le dice orihime.

-jajaja y ¿decías que el idiota era yo?- se burla yammmi.

-no seas estúpido, no puedo aprender todo esto en 2 días-

-intenta practicar, reúne a un grupo de arrancares y has un coro , si al final no te sale nada compra el CD y ya está resuelto- le da la solución orihime.

-comprar el disco…- se lo escribe en la mano y se sale al mismo tiempo que yammmi.

-yo solo necesito que me digas que debe hacer ese supuesto santa clous- dice barragán después de esperar a que se fuera zommari.

-claro que si… ¿tiene una pluma y papel?-

-si- las saca de adentro de su barba y se la da, ella las toma y empieza a escribir sobre ella hasta terminar por los dos lados- aquí esta, has todo lo que dice ahí y no te resultara ningún problema.

-y tu ¿Por qué estás aquí?- le pregunta a szayel, que estaba callado y era el único que faltaba.

-bueno ya que lo preguntas…yo vine….-con la cabeza agachada- ¡¡¡A MATARTE PARA RECUPERAR LA COMICION QUE A MI ME TOCABA PERRA!!!- grita con cara de psicópata y sacando su Zampakutoh.

-¡¡¡ahhh!!!- grita de nuevo orihime retrocediendo- pero aizen me la dio a mi- apretando el cucharon que traía en las manos.

-ya déjala aporro, aizen-sama dijo que si querías truquear el puesto de alguien lo tenias que pedir- lo detiene barragán, poniéndole un poco de cordura a la situación

-en ese caso…- abre la boca pero no lo deja continuar.

-sin amenazas de muerte, ni extorciones, insultos, sabotajes o experimentos letales raros- le condiciona, -fue una orden directa de aizen-sama y es mi deber de espada verlo cumplir debidamente-.

-eee…-se queda callado sosteniendo la palabra-_maldito anciano hijo de toda su $%&# -_ pensó szayer-ahh humana….- esforzándose por no decir otra cosa.

-me llamo orihime Inoue- lo corrige.

- me vale un pito como te llames p….- para el enunciado y recuerda la presencia del espada – Inoue…-

-dime orihime, kurosaki-kun es el único que me llama así (o el unico del que se acuerda)- aprovechando la situación para que por fin alguien de ahí se refiriera debidamente hacia ella.

-·$%#·%&$- mascullo unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo- orihime….- dice con esfuerzo, de verdad le estaba costando.

-¿si?- pregunta con ingenuidad.

-_Ahh lo dice como si no lo supiera la muy $%&#- _piensa un momento antes de decirlo- ¿me...me he podrías…cambiar…de e- con dificultad- comisión?-

-ahí, lo lamento de verdad- con voz de culpa- pero...preferiría cocinar que recoger todo cuando acabe la celebración, es que me gusta mucho hacerlo, ademas es difícil encontrar comida que me gusto…lo siento mucho, espero que lo entiendas…- dice disculpándose.

-¡¡CRAZZZ!!- se escucha como se le quiebran los lentes mientras se le queda viendo con mirada incrédula y seria- la voy a matar….- dice despacio.

-¿eehh?- sorprendida.

-¡¡¡QUE TE VOY A MATAR MALDITA!!!- grita mientras es sujetado por barragán- ME REBAJE A TU ·$%&#= NIVEL Y CON ESO ME COSTESTAS ·$%&#, ESTOY ARTO QUE NADIE ME TOME ENSERIO, NISIQUIERA UNA ·$%&# HUMANA COMO TU- salen de la cocina pero él seguía gritando- ¡¡TE VOY A MATAR, NO DESCANSARE HASTA VERTE MUERTA!!- se escucha desde afuera del pasillo.

- ahhy, que ya venga ulquiorra-kun- dice repegandose una lata que había tomado de la alacena.

(Unas horas después, en otra parte adentro de las noches)

-¡aizen, aizen despierta!- lo mueve gin.

-eee…espera, no…no me muevas…haa- abre los ojos y los cierra por las cegadoras y chilladoras luces de las series navideñas- que quieren…- tratando de incorporarse en el asiento-¿y cuanto dormí?-

-como 6 horas- responde tousen.

- y venimos a preguntarte que vamos a hacer nosotros… en la reunión de comisiones no nos nombraste…parece que se te olvido-

-no digas tonterías ichimaru, yo nunca me equivoco, todo lo tengo fríamente calculado….-_ a ver tengo que pensar en algo para que hagan estos dos y me dejen en paz….piensa aizen…- _se dice mentalmente sin perder la calma y haciendo una pose muy guay recargando su cabeza en una de sus manos- a ustedes no les di aparentemente nada porque les va a tocar la tarea mas importante...supervisar que todos cumplan como es debido con su labor para que la velada sea un éxito rotundo, y no una mierda como la última feria arrancar….- mirando a los dos de manera culpadora.

-heee no fue mi culpa, eso paso por qué le encargo traer alcohol barato a tousen y llevo etílico por lo que todos se intoxicaron y los números menores se convulsionaron…no me eche la culpa ami- dice gin tratando de limpiarse las manos.

- ¿yo?, en primer lugar si no te hubieras emborrachado tanto con las reservas que quedaban no me hubieran asignado y no resultaría eso- se defiende tousen.

-hey, chicos, chicos, no se pelen que son épocas de perdón y nuevos comienzos…ayar al culpable no va ha hacer que eso cambie, si, tal vez muchos arrancares murieron esa noche de convulsiones o tirándose de las ventanas...pero a nadie le importaban y ya arrancarice mas, así que concentrémonos en el presente y en los preparativos para que esta vez todo salga bien- se queda callado y se produce un silencio incomodo.

-eehh si eso es todo… creo que ya nos vamos- habla por fin gin.

-no...esperen… también quiero que consigan a un religioso capacitado para casar civiles en estado de ebriedad, como en la sociedad de almas… jeje jeje, esa broma es un clásico, me gustaría ver la cara que ponen cuando se dan cuenta, no puede ser una velada decente sin ese elemento-

-aja...siempre y cuando no nos toque a nosotros…pobres idiotas, ya nos vamos…faltan 2 días y 3 horas para comenzar- dice saliéndose.

-que la fuerza los acompañe...tousen…es por el otro lado...- viendo como casi chocaba contra una pared- necesitas un bastón para ciegos y un perro para que te guíen...-

-pero no sé donde conseguirlo- se lamenta.

-escríbelo a santa y si te portaste bien tal vez te lo traiga en navidad… puedes dejar tu carta aquí en este buzón navideño que será tele trasportado directamente al polo norte-

-¿santa sabe leer braille?- pregunta dudoso tousen.

-claro, sabe todos los idiomas del mundo, vamos solo échalo aquí y le llegará a stark…que diga santa para que lo fabrique y te lo traiga barra….ee... solo te lo traiga...-

-está bien...pero porque no dijo eso en la reunión…- le pregunta volteando a otro lado.

-haa, eso es porque puse un letrero en la entrada, santa no le trae regalos a los niños arrancares analfabetas-

-pero yo estoy ciego, ¿Cómo se supone que lo iba a ver?- dice enfadado y ofendido por no tomarlo en cuenta.

-pero ya lo sabes ¿no?, solo deja tu carta y ya, vallan a cumplir con lo que les mande antes de que lleguen los invitados, pero como van- sacándolos- y tráiganme unas almohadas que no se puede dormir a gusto en esa silla-

(Y haci tousen y gin se van por diferentes partes de las noches por diferentes caminos supervisando que todos y cada uno de los arrancares hicieran bien su labor y nadie estuviera muerto o en llamas)

-¡¡¡STARK!!!¡stark! llegaron 2 nuevas cartas, ya mande hacer el regalo de la primera, pero la segunda está muy rara...solo tiene agujeros pequeñitos y ordenados en hilera…-

-está en braille lilinette, Ahhhhh- bosteza largamente y toma la carta para verla con pesadez- debe ser de kaname-.

-¿que tienes stark?- mirándolo en la condición en la que estaba- ¿y por qué tienes los ojos rojos?-

-¿porque será lilinette?, tal vez sea porque no he dormido en más de 7 horas…o será tal vez…¡¡¡POR LA PORQUERIA QUE LE ECHASTE A MI ULTIMO CAFÉ!!! ¡¡¡¿ME QUIERES ASESINAR O QUE DEMONIOS?!!!- alterado.

-¡¡BUAAHHHH!!- se echa a llorar- NO ME GRITES STARK, LO PREPARE CON TANTO AMOR Y ASI ME LO AGRADESES, AHHH- dice lilinette echando un chillido agudo al final.

-mmm- da un suspiro largo mientras se soba la cabeza con una mano cansadamente y tranquilizándose- perdón lilinette, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal- le apoya una mano en el hombro- pero de verdad, ese café sabia a tierra-

-pues claro que sí, no puedes preparar un café de tierra sin tierra, ¿o sí?- dice mientras se seca las lágrimas.

-no me digas que eso lo viste en…- con un tic en el ojo.

-¡¡¡amor arracado!!!- le completa su fracción.

-lilinette- tratando de mantener la calma- la próxima vez te pediere que sigas la receta original sin alterarla ni meterle ingredientes usando como base esa estúpida novela o me veré obligado a despedirte…- dice para luego respirar hondo.

-ahhhy, no, no, esta bien- con cara de puchero- está bien, ya no lo volveré a hacerlo…-

-a ver tus manos- dice no muy convencido.

-aquí están- se las muestra- no estoy cruzando los dedos esta vez- dice algo molesta por la falta de confianza de su superior.

-bien…ahora esta carta que me diste…esta en braille y yo no sé leer braille-

-pues como vas a saber otro idioma si te la pasas durmiendo- le dice lilinette en burla cuando escuchan que se abren las puertas del taller.

-es ichimaru…- esconde la carta- ¿Qué hará por acá?, lo más probable es que lo hasta mandado aizen-sama para evitar que se repita el desastre etílico de la última feria…- dice para si mismo stark al verlo entrar.

-¿mande stark?- pregunta lilinette.

-Ahh, nada, ¿le podemos ayudar en algo?- dice perezosamente al verlo parado enfrente del.

-aizen me mando a echarle un vistazo al trabajo...te vez cansado...y ¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos?- le pregunta ichimaru al verlo mejor.

-Ahh eso...- ve de reojo a su fracción- me cayó algo en el ojo, sospecho que era tierra…-

-jeje…- rie nerviosamente la pequeña.

-ahhh…y ¿Cómo vas con los juguetes?..-

-Hmm, pues mira, ya tenemos los trenes, los hollow de peluche, las muñecas explosivas entre otras cosas que piden en las cartas…pero llevamos echas solo una mínima parte, cada vez llegan más y tousen escribió su carta en braille y no sé ni cómo traducirla….- explica stark.

-jeje, es cierto, es que tousen no sabe que santa Claus es un ser imaginario y que en verdad son tu y barragán los que se van a encargar de eso,… pero yo escuche lo que pidió, ahi debe de decir que quiere un perro lazarillo y un bastón para invidentes.

-aja... ¿tomaste nota lilinette?-

-claro que si, voy a darle la orden a los duendes- y se va corriendo alegremente.

-como veo que todo está en orden no te quito más tiempo...tendrás el doble de trabajo cuando lleguen los de la sociedad de almas, ¡¡vuelvo luego!!- se da la media vuelta y se va.

-hahhh, mas trabajo- se sienta en el piso- odio trabajar- dice mirando como todos los números andaban de un lugar para otro mientras el bostezaba por centésima vez.

(Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas algo estaba interrumpiendo la calma y la tranquilidad de sus habitantes shinigamis)

-¡¡¡ ¿QUÉ NOS INVITO QUIEN?!!!- se escucha el grito de yamamoto por todos los 13 escuadrones y el Seireitei entero...

**(¡¡Se termina el tercer episodio!! prometo que el cuarto episodio saldrá más rápido para coordinar con la fecha de navidad, je gracias por apoyo y los reviews de nuevo, son muy lindos, también gracias por leer y dejar comentarios, cuidase mucho y feliz navidad a todos jojojo)**


	4. invitacion

**(Trate de tardarme lo menos posible en publicarlo por el amor que le tengo y por sus lindos comentarios, y para el que no lo sepa solo lo voy a decir una vez…¡¡¡BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE!!! ya esta, donde dice derechos reservados tiene escrito tite kubo y yo no me llamo tite kubo, lo cual es una lástima.**

**Ahora, no los hago esperar tanto:**

**El extraño mundo de aizen**

**Capitulo 4**

-YAMAMOTO-TAICHO- gritan desde el corredor los pocos capitanes y tenientes que no estaban en hueco mundo.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- pregunta Rangiku entrando primero y con Haineko en manos.

-¡¡Matsumoto, cúbreme la espalda!!- entra de golpe hitsugaya llenando de hielo la entrada y medio cuarto, detrás de el llegaron soi fong, ukitake, hinamori, entre otros más destrozando la puerta del despacho del primer capitán.

- ¿QUE LE ESTAN HACIENDO A MI OFICINA?- grita con ira el anciano hombre.

-yamamoto – taicho, escuchamos su grito y pensamos…- se detiene Tōshirōy mira mejor su alrededor, solo había en la habitación, aparte de ellos, un yamamoto furioso y un mensajero aterrado en una esquina.

-creo que debimos de haber tocado- dice Shunsui acomodándose alegre el sombrero.

-que tarde se dieron cuenta- se levanta enojado el viejo y se acerca a ellos para hablarle de cosas mas importantes -pero hare a un lado el hecho de que casi y se cargaron todo mi despacho para darles una noticia, el cabron de aizen envió una carta….-

-¿¡y que decía la carta de aizen- taicho!?- pregunta emocionada hinamori.

-ha eso iba teniente momo, trate de ser más discreta, aizen es un traidor y todavía para humillarnos más nos manda una invitación para hacer una tregua hasta año nuevo y pasar la fiesta de "navidad" allá en hueco mundo… ¿alguien sabe los es eso?- les pregunta a los presentes.

-tal vez sea una fiesta hollow- dice soi fong cruzando los brazos.

-no, hace 2 días todavía estábamos en el mundo de los humanos y todo en nuestro al redor tenía algo de navidad, lo pasaban en la tele, en las tiendas, afuera en la calle, la navidad es una festividad humana y 6 días después de eso hacen una gran celebración para recibir con resaca el año nuevo- termina de decir Rangiku feliz.

-esperan...pero si es una celebración ajena a hueco mundo y las noches… ¿Cómo se supone que la conocen?... ¿por qué la celebran?.... ¿y por qué invitarían a todos los capitanes y tenientes de la sociedad de almas? … solo puede haber una explicación logia para todo esto… ¡¡¡DOBEL INTENTO DE TRAICION!!!- grita triunfal.

-¡¡¡NO ES CIERTO, AIZEN TAICHO ES BUENO Y NUNCA SE ATREVERIA A HACERLO DE NUEVO!!!- grita hinamori ante la sorpresa de todos los ahí presentes acostumbrados a su dulce y tímida voz.

-pero ya lo hizo una vez, nos engaño a todos, por poco y te mata y ¿un así sigues creyendo en él?, estas bien loca hinamori…- le dice Matsumoto.

-es que no era el… bueno, si lo era pero en verdad no lo quería hacer, alguien lo debió de haber obligado, el es bueno en el fondo, tal vez sea un traidor y un mentiroso, pero es un traidor mentiroso bueno-

-al igual que gin ichimaru- agrega Rangiku aprovechando el emotismo.

-el capitán tousen...pues no sabría decirlo porque no lo conozco, pero aizen sí, debemos de ir, además ahí están los capitanes kuchiki-taicho, Unohana-taicho, zaraki- taicho y Kurotsuchi -taicho con sus respectivos tenientes, no los podemos abandonar- dice momo tratando de convencer al primer capitán.

-no lo sé, faltan 2 días para eso, mientras tanto lo analizare y haré lo que se me la gana ignorándolos por completo como siempre lo hago porque ordenar….-

-lo hace sentir joven e importante- dicen todos a coro.

-exactamente- dice y ve que todos estaban dispuestos a irse- hey, adonde creen que van tan tranquilos, quiero mi oficina y mi pasillo- dice asomando la cabeza afuera- como lo tenía antes de que ustedes vinieran sin preguntar nada y arrasando con todo.

-está bien, yo voy por la escoba- dice alguien.

- yo voy a deshacer el hielo- dice hitsugaya enfundando su Zampakutoh.

-al fin y al cabo no teníamos nada mejor que hacer- exclama otro de el fondo.

-que estarás tramando esta vez aizen- murmura pensativo yamamoto.

(En otra parte)

-ACHUUU- estornuda alguien resonando en la sala como eco.

-salud aizen-sama- le dice un arrancar que se encontraba a un lado de el dándole un pañuelo desechable y otros mas que se encontraban sacudiendo para acomodar los adornos que les había dado Hallibel se acercan.

-gracias, hace mucho que no estornudo- contesta y se suena con el pañuelo- solo necesito uno, se pueden llevar los demás… ¿o es mi imaginación o hace mas frio en las noches?-

-tal vez sean las dos cosas aizen-sama- dice Hallibel acercándose- ya casi termino de acomodar la zona norte de las noches, en un día y medio termino con todo- le da su informe.

-muy bien, lo que esperaría de uno de mis espadas más eficientes- le dice y se detiene al escuchar unos pasos recorrer el pasillo de afuera y le pidió a todos que salieran por la otra puerta.

-salgan todos, ya llego la primera parte de mis invitados, que bueno que terminaron justo a tiempo, cierren la puerta al salir porque afuera esta todo regado- dice y todos salen en fila india.

- será mejor que vaya a ver como les va a mis fracciones, no sé ni en que estaba pensando al dejarlas solas- murmura para si misma hallibel y desaparece dándole uso a su sonido.

-pero que lindo y limpio quedo todo- le echa un vistazo a la sala de reuniones mientras escucha parar los pasos detrás de la puerta y unos toques leves.

-aizen-sama los invitados están aquí como lo ordeno y…- lo empuja ichigo haciéndolo a un lado para tocar esta vez el a golpes.

-¡abre aizen, devuélvenos a Inoue-san!- grita golpeando cada vez más fuerte.

-humano, las puertas se abren jalando hacia afuera, no empujando- dijo acomodándose el mechón de enfrente.

-Ahh, está bien- cesan los golpes.

-te lo dije ichigo, porque siempre llegas así, dispuesto a pelearte con medio mundo en vez de escuchar lo que te digo idiota- se escucha el regaño de rukia.

-calma rukia, lo tengo todo bajo control, y ya sabía que esta puerta se abría jalándola, solo quería medir su resistencia a los golpes- se escusa ichigo, pero nadie le cree.

-solo ábrela la- dice renji pateándole la cabeza con un pie.

-ya lo sé- le quita el pie molesto y coloca las manos en las agarraderas de la puerta para abrir- recuerden, todos pónganse detrás de mí y no lo miren directamente a los ojos, en especial tu rukia- suelta la puerta y la toma de los dos brazos , se agacha a su misma altura acercándosela demasiado ante la mirada de desaprobación y sorpresa de renji- puede tratar de seducirte, no le creas nada de lo que dice, es un metrosexual muy mentiroso, solo los arrancares, que son los suficientemente idiotas les pueden creer lo que dice este loco-

-por si no te has dado cuenta sigo aquí- exclama ulquiorra para hacer notar su presencia y callar al shinigami.

-suéltame descerebrado- dice rukia quitándole las manos.

-¡¿acaso nadie va a abrir?!- pregunta ishida desesperado y hablando sin ser tomado en cuenta.

-Hmm- murmura Chad, se acerca a la puerta y la abre con los dos brazos.

-gracias sado-kun, ahora entremos-

-vamos a entrar todos…he ichigo, ven- lo jala del brazo rukia- primero platicamos, después y solo si es necesario luchamos, hay que ser cautelosos, sigilosos y sensatos-

-bueno rukia, solo porque tu lo dices, pero ese tipo casi y te mata cuando te saco el Hōgyoku, y no le puedo perdonar bajo ningún motivo eso- dice ichigo cruzando los brazos.

-por eso mismo me tienes que escuchar por una vez en tu vida- le dice rukia agarrándolo más fuerte de la mano.

-¿no van a entrar?- les pregunta aizen y se dan cuenta que son los únicos que se encontraban parados en la entrada.

-sii...ii- dicen los dos y entran también viendo las decoraciones festivas de alrededor.

-sean bienvenidos todos, desde hoy hasta año nuevo serán mis invitados, espero que estén cómodos en sus habitaciones, las cuales deben de estar siendo decoradas en este momento- habla aizen mientras todos lo observan de arriba para abajo extrañados por su traje de imitación de santa.

-¿y a este que le pico?- pregunta ichigo sin dejar de verlo- a ver, a ver, yo no te creo nada aizen, ¿tu invitándonos para celebrando la navidad en hueco mundo?...solo falta que digas que nos vas a dar regalos y todo…- poniéndose sarcástico.

-si, porque no, pero tiene que escribir carta para saber que quieren, también abra intercambio, ver ese canal humano de verdad me llego y quiero pasar por lo menos esta festividad con los enemigos antes de destruir su ciudad.

-¿ya te dije que no te creo?- menciona incrédulo ichigo.

-ya, esperamos hasta que lleguen los otros para tomar decisiones, por el momento aceptamos su invitación ex capitán Sosuke aizen - dice rukia cortes mente.

-¿y dónde está Inoue?- pregunta serio antes de irse.

-Ahh, ella está en la cocina, pero está prohibido a los visitantes entrar en esa área porque todavía no está debidamente adornada-

-¿y que se supone que hace en la cocina?- pregunta aterrada rukia.

-cocinando la cena de la velada, son más de 200 arrancares y shinigamis, pero nosotros estaremos en la zona vip-

-¡¡ ¿Inoue está cocinando?!! pero ella cocina horrible, hace mesclas de comida asquerosas, por eso nadie come en su casa- menciona ichigo.

-pues eso lo veremos en la cena, además no puede ser peor de lo que estamos acostumbrados a comer, los arrancares se tragan cualquier cosa se mueva o no, pero en caso de que eso pase encargaremos comida preparada y ya, pueden ir a sus habitaciones y andar por las áreas permitidas, cualquier cosa que quieran pídanselo a ulquiorra- lo señala con un dedo.

-Ahh, ya vámonos, haber si dejaron chocolates en las almohadas- dice fastidiado ichigo y los otros le siguen.

-pero y la mujer- pregunta el espada una vez quedándose solos.

-también, de ahora en adelante tus únicos deberes serán esos, se de antemano que no me vas a fallar ulquiorra- convenciéndolo por completo.

-gracias aizen-sama, como usted diga- y se va con los demás.

(En la cocina)

-le digo señor tousen que todo aquí está bien, la comida quedara deliciosa- dice orihime golpeando con la escoba unos tentáculos verde-fosforescentes que salían de una cazuela gigante.

-¿Qué es eso que huele a quemado?- pregunta kaname.

-Ahh eso pues es un postre que así va- deja la escoba y toma el extintor para rosearlo casi enseguida sobre el fuego que consumía el hornillo y después de abrirlo también lo vertió sobre el calcinado pastel – una verdadera exquisitez culinaria- dice sacándolo con unos guantes y limpiándose el hollín de la cara- mnnn que suculento, coff coff- casi ahogándose por inhalar el humo.

-¿de verdad? ¿Puedo probarlo?-

-¡¡NOO!!- grita orihime casi al instante embarrándole salsa de tomate con ajo para acomodar aquel trozo de masa quemada- eee perdón, pero no puedes comer hasta que sea la noche de navidad, es una costumbre de estas fechas, además si comes no va a alcanzar para todos- endulzando la voz.

-pero si es muchísima comida y yo no he comido desde ayer- empezando a sospechar.

-pero es la tradición, además seria un injusticia si tu comieras y los otros no-dice orihime mientras un tentáculo la atrapa y la comienza a sacudir.

-¡¡ ¿INJUSTICIA!!?- grita en todo traumarte recordando toda su vida con tansolo escuchar esa palabra-, yo nunca sería capaz de hacer una injusticia, tienes razón y te agradezco por no dejar que me convirtiera en lo que más odio- le tiende la mano para despedirse, Inoue alcanza a tomar la escoba en una de las bajadas y pica el tentáculo hasta que la suelta.

-de nada- se quita el guante y le estrecha la mano para ser nuevamente jalada por esa cosa.

-me alegra que todo aquí este perfectamente en orden, ahora me voy con zommari…. ¿la puerta está enfrente de mi verdad?-

-sii..ii..i..i..i- le contesta Inoue mientras es sacudida de arriba ha bajo-si te encuentras de paso a ulquiorra-kun le podrías decir que si viene a la cocina por favor-

-claro que si, si me lo encuentro lo hare- sale y se va en sentido contrario al salón de música.

-¡¡¡es del otro lado!!!- le grita la mujer.

-así, gracias- se da la media vuelta y sigue su camino.

(con gin)

-¿y quien de ustedes es la mejor fracción?- les pregunta ichimaru para sembrar mas cizaña de la que ya existía entre ella.

-pues yo- responden las tres casi al mismo tiempo.

-recuerden que yo soy la más fuerte- dice mari rose girando lentamente la cabeza hacia sus compañeras.

-de que estás hablando si yo me las puedo cargar a las dos- le contesta apache haciendo una sonrisa falsa.

-pero yo soy la más inteligente y la más eficiente al no pelearme con mis propias compañeras en vez del enemigo- completa sun sun para no quedarse atrás pero cambia de ideal a ver próximo un enfrentamiento- pero eso ahora no importa, recuerden lo que nos dijo Hallibel-sama, no hay necesidad de que nos agarremos a golpes entre nosotras mismas, nos dejo a cargo de esto y no podemos decepcionarla- las separa y toma ambas manos- por una vez en su vida hagan solamente lo se les ordena, no se ustedes pero yo ya estoy cansada de avergonzar a Hallibel-sama- concluye con el conmovedor discurso.

-sabes…tienes razón- dice apache.

-pues claro que tiene razón idi… bueno solo tiene razón-.

-las tres somos las mejores fracciones por igual solo con el hecho de estar bajo el mando de Hallibel-sama y seguir fielmente a aizen-sama- dice inesperadamente apache.

-tiene razón- dice sun sun.

-pues tal vez pero a mí me pagan más- dice arrogantemente mari rose.

-no empieces- la golpea con el codo de costado sun sun.

-hay, está bien, si todas somos iguales- le contesta finalmente la arrancar.

-bueno, al parecer pasaron la prueba, me tenían que dar una respuesta en la que las tres estuvieran de acuerdo sin recurrir a la violencia, ya que vi que todo está bien …iré a echarle un vistazo al sexto espada grimmjow, je odiaría ser en estos momentos el viviendo en una cueva fría y sucia en medio de un lugar inhóspito …

(en alguna caverna mugrosa de el bosque de los menos)

-¡¡¡juro que nunca me había sentido mejor en toda mi vida!!!- dijo recostado cómodamente sobre una piedra a la entrada de la cueva practicando tiro al blanco con ceros a todos los menos, hollows o cosa que se movieran.

(volviendo a las noches)

-pobre infeliz….-dice agrandando su ya distorsionada sonrisa, se despide y se retira.

-a seguir trabajando se ha dicho- dice sun sun y comienzan a dar los últimos retoques al lugar cuando llega su líder.

-¡les dije muy bien que si las veía….- no termina de completar la frase porque no tenía motivos, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado y no había señal de una pelea, rasguños, adornos rotos, como si de verdad no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿pasa algo Hallibel-sama?- pregunta una de las tres de forma ingenua.

-no, no pasa nada, buen trabajo, termines aquí y sigan en la siguiente- les ordena.

-como usted diga- y siguen con su labor.

-_Hmm, tal vez si sea cierto eso de que la navidad si cambia a la gente, la navidad y la amenaza que les hice antes de irme_…- piensa mientras ve casi terminado el trabajo.

**(y aquí termina otro capítulo, espero de verdad que haya sido de su agrado…antes de despedirme y comenzar a elaborar el siguiente les tengo que preguntar algo:**

**-¿a alguien (a parte de derbez) no le está gustando la redacción o el fic en general? ¿les parece malo o demaciadoooo irreal (XD)?**

**De verdad me gustaría saberlo, para intentar cambiarlo o meterle mano al asunto.**

**-la ortografía la estoy tratando de mejorar en cada capítulo, gracias por leer y digan su opinión.**

**-¡¡¡ulquihime en el próximo capitulo!!!!)**


	5. preparativos

**(Dos contra tres, siete contra dos en total….¡¡¡mayoría gana, con eso me basta!!!...hay, gracias por sus reviews (los buenos), de verdad, eso y su sinceridad, me alentaron y ya no tengo duda alguna, le sigo hasta el final a mi manera con este fic tan loco, je sigamos adelante, si no les gusta por favor, no se torturen y lo lean, nadie los obliga, perdón pero mientras pueda seguir editando (y sí, me cuesta muchisiiiiiiimo escribir bien un nombre ¿pero la cosa es que le entendiste?¿no?) así es la vida, para mayor información lleguen hasta el final)**

**El extraño mundo de aizen**

**Capitulo 5**

-¡¡itzygo!!- los recibe alegre Nell con un moño de regalo en la cabeza y con el cuerpo metido dentro de una caja de regalos con huecos para sacar las manos y la cabeza- volvieron pronto, Nell penzo que ze tardarían maz-.

-no había mucho que decir, enloqueció más de la cuenta... ¿ por qué esta vestida así Nell?- le pregunta ichigo.

- poz porque Nell no tenía que maz ponerze y loz arrancarez inzistieron mucho, casi y me obligan- le explica haciendo un puchero.

-dejaron bonita la habitación- dice rukia dándole un vistazo a los detalles.

-espera rukia, puede haber una bomba o veneno, ¡¡¡no toque nada!!!-advierte ichigo deteniéndola.

-ichigo, no seas paranoico, aquí no hay nada de eso- le dice sentándose en la cama sin importarle lo que le dijo el chico de cabello naranja.

-ya relájate kurosaki, estamos con las manos atadas- le dice ishida sentándose en una silla.

-no me pidas que me relaje, solamente estamos perdiendo el tiempo- exclama enojado mientras se sumergía en un mullido sofá circular, que a pesar de ser cómodo se sentía casi congelado, iba a quejarse de eso cuando alguien toco a la puerta)

-shinigamis invitados, aizen-sama me mando para que me asegurara que no les faltara nada- hablo ulquiorra del otro lado de la puerta y solo pudo escuchar silencio y murmullos.

-hey es el espada raro de hace rato... ¿que le decimos?- dice bajísimo renji.

-¡itzygo tengo hambre!- dice quejosa Nell dándole unos jalones a su manga.

-¡shhhh!, cállate Nell- tapándole la boca a la arrancar.

-que no vez que no queremos que se dé cuenta que estamos presentes- la regaña el shinigami.

-Ahh, perdón…- le quita la mano de su boca- ¡¡¡no hay nadie aquí!!!- grita y todos le tapan la boca al mismo tiempo.

-mmm- el espada toma un respiro cansado y se va, era más que obvio que lo querían ahí, sabía que no les agradaba y eso la verdad le importaba muy poco, solo se mantenía al margen, ese era su trabajo, le gustara o no, lo mismo le pasaba con la mujer… pero el ya no lo consideraba una carga, ni una obligación…. desde hace algunos días…hasta empezaba a agradarle de cierta manera su compañía, era raro, pero no le gustaba dejarla mucho tiempo sola, le daba la impresión de ser frágil, demasiado delicada y torpe, así que se fue en dirección a la cocina, tenía un mal presentimiento y tuvo que apresurar mas su paso al escuchar el escándalo proveniente hay, escuchaba azotes de utensilios, gritos y estruendos)

-sabia que no era buena idea dejar a la mujer a cargo de la comida- abrió la puerta con fuerza y vio como orihime era sujetada en el aire y agitada de un lado para otro uno por uno de tantos tentáculos enormes.

-¡¡¡¡ULQUIORRA-KUNN!!! AHHHH- se golpea con las alacenas de arriba- ¡¡AUCHH!!- se soba la cabeza con la única mano libre- ¡AYUDAME ULQUIORRA-KUN!- ahora siendo agitada en círculos.

-…- no dice nada, solamente desenfunda su Zampakutoh, un cero era inestable y lo más probable era que hiciera demasiado desastre y podría lastimarla también a ella, así que prefirió utilizar por primera vez en mucho tiempo su arma, la blandió haciendo unos solemnes movimiento, la volvió a enfundar y atrapo a la Inoue antes de que cayera al piso mientras los tentáculos caían despedazados en el ya ensuciado suelo.

-¿te encuentras bien mujer?-le pregunta todavía cargándola.

-sip, creo que se me rompieron algunas costillas y se me disloco un poco el brazo derecho y la espalda, pero por lo demás estoy genial, suerte que tengo la cabeza muy dura jejeje- habla mientras le dedica una sonrisa boba- me puedo curar sola, no te preocupes ulqui-

-mujer… te faltan 3 dientes…- dice fijando un poco la vista.

-¿deberás?, juraría que se me cayeron 5, de todos modos se vuelven a acomodar después de usar la técnica curativa- dice mientras ulquiorra la baja y una vez tocando suelo saca a sus haditas para volver a estar como antes.

-ya esta, gracias ulquiorra-kun- se sacude su vestido- siempre estás ahí cuando más te necesito, eres como mi ángel hollow de la guardia- lo toma de las manos- muchas gracias ulqui, ya sé que es porque te lo ordena aizen, pero no importa, con que estés a mi lado de vez en cuando me conformo…-le dice con esa sonrisa empalagosa e inocente.

-mujer…tengo que decirte algo, tus amigos ya está instalados oficialmente en las noches, pero todavía no pueden pasar a la cocina porque aun no está acabada-

-menos mas- dice orihime como si se estuviera quitando un gran peso de encima- ¿tu te vas aquedar conmigo ulqui?- pregunta con ingenuidad e ilusión.

-no lo sé mujer, después de lo que acabo de ver no creo que sea seguro para nadie dejarte sola- dice el espada con voz fría y de cierto modo analizadora.

-¡¡ ¿eso es un sí?!!- emocionada.

-si mujer- dice por fin.

-¡¡¡hay que bueno!!!- sin disimular el gusto- lo primero que tenemos que hacer es limpiar este lugar, está sucio, el horno chamuscado, las paredes están llenas de la cosa viscosa que se derramo de la cazuela donde tenía mi platillo especial…-

-¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta de que todavía seguía viva esa cosa?- pregunta ulquiorra.

-cuando lo eche pensé que si lo estaba, además no media ni un metro y creció muchísimo en cuanto lo metí dentro, ni tiempo medio de prender las parrillas cuando ya me estaba atacando como si de verdad yo lo hubiera asesinado, un caos total y… -contando y moviendo las manos.

-mujer, ya lo entendí….hablas demasiado- la interrumpe.

-tal vez sea porque tu casi no lo haces, una cosa compensa a la otra- y le da un trapeador.

-cierto…- menciona un poco sorprendido, era la primera vez que la mujer decía algo coherente, lo pensó un rato y decidió ponerse a limpiar antes de que orihime volteara, para alguien tan limpio y ordenado como él le resultaría fácil.

(En el bosque de los menos)

-esta es la séptima cueva que veo y nada, debió de haber dejado un mapa antes de irse de ese modo- exclama cansado gin divisado otra de tantas cavernas- pero algo me dice que si es esta, creo que lo delata los ceros que salen de su interior….¡¡¡HEE GRIMMJOW!!! – le grita para anunciarle su llegada- ¿QUÉ SE SIENTE VIVIR ADENTRO DE UNA CUEVA UN DIA ENTERO?- con la voz llena de sarcasmo.

-mmm… se siente genial, mucho mejor que en ese inmundo cuarto blanco, esto me hace recodar mi vieja y maravillosa vida- le contesta mientras se para perezosamente.

-que cínico, nunca vas a cambiar- alega burlón dejando de lado si lo que decía era verdad o no- he venido para ver cómo te va… ¿ya sabes todo lo que harás la noche de navidad? – le pregunta.

-si, me visto de rojo, entro a las noches, robo todo y lo quemo en una gran hoguera-le contesta con gracia y tomándoselo a la ligera.

-no, fallaste en lo ultimo pero es algo así… ¿acaso no viste la película que te dio aizen?-

-sí, claro, porque adentro tengo una gran tele con DVD incluida y hay un excelente servicio de luz y la caja que me dio no estaba vacía, si hubiera sido así tal vez hubiera considerado verla-dice grimmjow ahora si de manera cínica.

-ya entendí, solo recuerda que tienes que devolverlos, sin quemaduras, intactos, limpios y en una sola pieza si no es mucho pedir- condiciona ichimaru.

-aja eso- sin ponerle atencion y volteando para otro lado.

-y consíguete un trineo y un perro hollow o un animal que te encuentre por ahí para jalarlo, aizen me dijo que te diera esto- le entrega una caja con el traje adentro.

-¿eso es todo?-lo reside aburrido e indiferente.

-si, recuerda que faltan menos de dos días, así que más vale que te vayas preparando- le aconseja gin ya casi yéndose de ahí.

-lo sé, tengo calculados todos y cada uno de mis movimientos- abre la caja y después de ver el traje unos segundos lo vuelve a cerrar y lo arroja adentro de la cueva- ¿no te ibas a ir?- le pregunta casi echándolo.

-si, pero aprovechando que estoy en el bosque de los menos, voy a buscar a Nnoitra y a Tesla… ¿no los has visto?-

-no, pero hace unos minutos quejas y groserías de ese lado del bosque- señala de espaldas con el dedo.

-con eso me dices todo, me largo- y desaparece usando el shunpo.

(A unos cuantos metros de ahí)

-¡¡¡apúrate tesla, ese árbol no se va a cargar solo!!!- le grita Nnoitra a su explotada fracción.

-hago lo mejor que puedo Nnoitra sama, pero creo que se me quebró algo cuando me cayo el árbol encima, me debió por lo menos avisar cuando lo iba a talar- dice adolorido y cargando un gigantesco pino- además ¿era necesario que cortara el árbol tan alejado de las noches?-

-si, era necesario porque me dio la gana, no puedo creer que seas tan inútil y que no puedas cargar ni un jodido árbol-le dice torciendo la boca en una expresión de disgusto y bajando a santa teresa, estaba amenazándolo de nuevo cuando aparece gin.

-parece que ya encontraron el pino- les dice ichimaru para llamar su atencion.

-vaya descubrimiento, lástima que no tengo un premio- dice sarcástico recibiendo al shinigami - ¿Qué quieres?- pregunta seco.

-quería ver como iban con el árbol, están retrasados con eso y los invitados ya se están desesperando de transitar por los mismos lugares-

-que lastima, pero si te quieres quejar de algo hazlo con tesla, es patéticamente lento, lo tengo que amenazar cada 2 kilómetros para que siga caminando-

-no me interesa en lo mas mínimo los métodos que utilicen para trasportarlo, solo tráiganlo puntual en un lapso máximo de 3 horas- acaba y se va de ahí, quería terminar pronto y todavía le faltaba uno más, además ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, así que se fue dejando el bosque de los menos atrás.

(Mientras tanto en las noches)

-te digo rukia que todo esto me huele mal- dice ichigo viento atento su partida de cartas.

-toc, toc, toc- suenan unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

-a mi también ichigo, pero ya deja de decirlo que me pones nerviosa, además con preocuparnos no vamos a resolver nada- dice cubriéndose la cara con las cartas y echándole un vistazo a el excelente juego que había armado.

-toc, toc, toc, toc, toc- tocan con más insistencia pero igual nadie contesta.

-¡¡¡ya lo sé, pero me permite pensar en todas las posibilidades enana!!!, ¡¡¡¿y si todo es una trampa para matarnos a todos de una vez, estamos en la base del enemigo jugando cartas despreocupadamente mientras aizen se regocija planeando sabrá dios que para la posada y riéndose de nosotros?!!!- exaltado.

-TRAZZ, TRAZZ, TRAZZ, TRAZZ- los toquidos quedos se convirtieron en toques recios y simultáneos.

-TE VUELVO A DECIR ICHIGO POR MILLONESIMA VEZ QUE….-

-HEY, HEY,¿ SE QUIEREN CALLAR LOS DOS?- interrumpe renji- ¡por si no se ha dado cuenta desde que comenzaron a hablar alguien ha estado tocando la puerta!- concluye enojado el pelirrojo.

-¡¡¡PUES SI TANTAS GANAS TIENES PORQUE NO VAS TU A ABRIR!!!- le replica ichigo sin darse cuenta de que rukia ya se había levantado llevándose sus cartas consigo dispuesta a abrir.

-¿Quién es y que quiere?- pregunta la morena shinigami, pero al no obtener una respuesta abre la puerta de todos modos y se queda inmóvil al ver de la persona de la que se trataba, con cara de asombro y voz de sorpresa le habla- Nii…nii-sama…. ¿que estás haciendo aquí?... ¿cuando llegaste?....-sin dejar de verlo y dejando caer las cartas de su mano.

-¡¡ ¿BYAKUYA?!!- dice extrañado ichigo dejando su juego sobre la mesa para ir en dirección a rukia.

-¡¡TAICHO!!- grita igualmente extrañado renji parándose también.

-sí, claro, aquí déjennos, enserio ¡¡NO HAY PROBLEMA!!- dice ishida por la poca consideración otorgada por sus amigos- de todas maneras iba a ganar Nell de nuevo- le comenta a Chad aventando al centro las cartas.

-es que laz cartaz de Nell eztan marcadaz- dice sonriendo llena de inocencia.

-¿QUEE?, Ahh, para que me hago el sorprendido, lo sospeche desde que vi que tenían huecos y figuras raras-

(volviendo con la visita inesperada)

- ¿Qué haces aquí byakuya?- vuelve a repetir la pregunta hecha anteriormente por rukia.

-llegue al palacio de las noches hace 2 días junto con 3 capitanes mas y sus tenientes para buscar a rukia y sacarla de este agujero y por mi teniente para darle la sanción respectiva por irse sin mi autorización y desatender sus deberes- mirándolos a los dos he ignorando a ichigo.

-¿y por qué no había venido antes kuchiki-taicho?- pregunta intrigado renji.

-nadie quiso pelear con nosotros por indisposición de el traidor de aizen, nos tuvieron esperando mas de 25 horas para después decirnos que éramos sus invitados y nos acomodaron en los cuartos de huéspedes, algo trae entre manos, ya mandamos una mariposa del infierno para alertar a la sociedad de almas-

-no te hubieras molestado, de todos maneras enviaron invitaciones, pero ya ni modo, ahora que ya viste que todos estamos bien, pues buenas noches- metiendo con una mano a rukia en el cuarto- tenemos pendiente un juego y seguramente tu tendrás muchas cosas que hacer- dice intentando cerrar la puerta pero byakuya lo detiene y la vuelve a abrir.

-vine por rukia- dice frio y sin rodeos tomándola de un brazo.

-pues adivina que, ella está conmigo- le contesta ichigo tomándola del otro.

-no pienso dejar que una kuchiki duerma aquí contigo- sacando su lado de hermano celoso.

-yo tampoco pienso dejar que duerma contigo- intentándosela quitar.

-¿de qué rayos hablas? soy su hermano- dice con tono de insultado.

-¿y cuando eso ha teniendo a alguien?- jalándola más.

-¡SUFICIENTE, SUELTENME LOS DOS!- desase el agarre de los dos lados- ichigo- mirándolo a los ojos- me voy a ir con mi nii-sama así que ya cállate- se acerca a byakuya- aunque de verdad me duele que no puedas confiar en mí- dice esta vez mirándolo a él.

-no es que no confié en ti rukia, del que no confió es de el- dándole una mirada matadora a ichigo.

-¿de qué están hablando los dos….? ¿No pensaras que yo y rukia íbamos a….?- se le suben los colores a la cara- hay, saben que, hagan lo que quieran, a mi ya no me importa- dice dándoles la espalda y sentándose.

-renji, tu también bienes conmigo- detiene al pelirrojo, el cual estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

-va pues… si voy a estar con rukia, no creo que haya problema- dice en voz alta para fastidiar a ichigo.

-PERO QUE DEMO…- reacciona y escucha el portazo.

-¿y dices que no te importa...?- menciona ishida abriendo un nuevo paquete de cartas sin marcar y barajeandolas.

-y lo sigo manteniendo, no me importa en lo absoluto…- le quita las cartas de las manos al Quincy y toma 5- pero mañana que me encuentre a renji, me las va a pagar todas…-dice el shinigami sustituto repartiéndoselas a los demás.

-hey, un poco mas de amor al darlas, el paquete es nuevo y las estas arrugando- le dice molesto ishida después de recibirlas.

- si tienes algo importante que decirle a kuchiki-san, díselo ichigo- le habla serio Sado tomando sus cartas.

-¿no...No tengo nada que decirle que no sepa Chad, ¡¿vamos a comenzar el juego sí o no?!- contesta nervioso y alterado.

-¡¡¡falto Nell!!!- grita desde debajo de la mesa y se sienta en el lugar de rukia junto a ichigo.

-Ahh, perdón Nell, toma- y se las da un poco más tranquilo, no sabía muy bien ni porque estaba alterado, pero decidió pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que acababa de pasar, como un buen juego de cartas con los amigos que le quedaban ahí.

**(y así concluye otro capitulo decidí agregarle un poco de ichiruki, porque es una linda pareja y por una petición indirecta de un reviews. tal vez sea una mala autora, tal vez pase de largo algunas reglas innecesarias, tal vez mi programa Word se traje algunas faltas y me voy dando cuenta hasta cuando público, tal vez me cueste trabajo aceptar mis errores, tal vez mi humor sea demasiado barato y aburrido para algunas personas, tal vez mi narración de sea mala, tal vez no me tome nada enserio y tal vez me excuse diciendo muchos tal veces y escribiendo un montón de chorradas, pero mientras haya alguien, una sola persona que lo disfrute y se ría de esto….tengo que seguir por el o por ella, de lo contrario no merecería llamarme escritora (que para algunas personas no lo soy, yo lo sé y lo tengo presente) así que subiré los 15 como antes dije (si, ya subió, les dije que era mentirosa)sin importar el tiempo que me tome, para darle un poco mas de amor aunque me tarde un poco mas (no es que no lo estuviera haciendo antes, pero voy a viajar un poquito y tomare el consejo que me dio una escritora, por muy milagroso que suene) es bueno asimilar las criticas, no a todo el mundo le tiene que gustar mis historias y yo lo entiendo de verdad, y respeto su opinión, lo leo, analizo y ya, no esperen que cambie mágicamente de un capitulo a otro, a mi me gusta mi modo de redacción, aun que se que necesita mejorar y lo hare…algún día….bueno, ya, perdón por escribir tanto y gracias a los que leyeron hasta aquí, dejen reviews si les gusto, si no les gusto, una amenaza de muerte, una mentada de madre, su opinión, otra amenaza de muerte…lo que sea es bien recibido, tengan un buen día y feliz navidad)**


	6. malentendido

**(Vuelvo de nuevo, perdón por no haberlo subido antes pero he tenido problemas con la conexión y el internet el 6 días, estaba al borde de la locura...un caos verdadero, mas las fiesta, perdón de nuevo,…gracias a todos por los reviews, buenos o malos, creo que deje todo claro en el ultimo capitulo, así que ya no lo voy a volver a mencionar, ahora, como si nada hubiera pasado vamos al siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo mucho:)**

**El extraño mundo de aizen**

**Capitulo 6**

(en las noches ocurría algo, mas allá de las rarezas festivas y el comportamiento de aizen, todos estaban casi seguros de que eso de la "navidad" era una farsa mal planeada y demasiado obvia, que inquietaba tanto a shinigamis como arrancares, pero bueno, aun faltaba mucho para saber eso así que volvamos con la historia tal y como estaba, en el recién elaborado e improvisado salón de música; un cuartucho abandonado en realidad, y estaba a cargo de zommari, pero mas allá del aspecto que tenia, tousen escuchaba un concierto instrumental con coros y letras de villancicos alegres y familiarmente cálidos, hasta que se termino y el espada decidió quitarlo antes de que el ex capitán escuchara los créditos.

-¡¡¡y así termina esta recopilación de villancicos navideños, tengan una feliz navidad todos jojojo!!!- hunde el dedo en el botón y saca el disco casi a la fuerza sin esperarse a que saliera por cuenta propia.

-muy bien, eso estuvo grandioso- dijo kaname aplaudiéndole al séptimo espada- no sé de donde sacaste los coros y enseñaste a los privaron a tocar tan rápido, un gran trabajo, hasta la imitación de disco re grabado se escucho natural, buen trabajo- felicita el invidente shinigami.

- sí, verdad, quería darle originalidad…entonces…. ¿ya puedo volver a mis actividades de espada normales?-

-si, pero ten todo listo y acomodado para la cena- dice tousen agarrándose de la pared para llegar a puerta.

-estupendo, voy a fanfarronearme enfrente de arrancares más débiles que yo-

-si, está bien...pero antes…- se sale zommari de inmediato sin ponerle atencion- ¿espada zommari sigue ahí?... – nadie le contesta – ¿alguien?...- llegando a la salida.

-¿con quién hablas kaname?- le pregunta ulquiorra con un vale vacio en mano.

-Ahh, ulquiorra, la humana orihime te busca, me pidió que te lo digiera-dijo reconociendo la peculiar voz del espada.

-si, lo sé, vengo de allá, necesitamos agua para limpiar el piso- dice sin dejarlo terminar.

-ulquiorra… espera…no te vayas aun…- tratando de detenerlo.

-pero sigo aquí-

-Ahh, bueno… ¿Cómo vas con tus tareas?- le pregunta aprovechando que estaba ahí.

-bien, los invitados están acomodados en sus habitaciones y no necesitan nada, por lo de el entretenimiento la mujer me está ayudando a organizar las actividades y aporta ideas….contando con el tiempo restante todo estará listo- termina de hablar de forma firme y monótona.

-muy bien, antes de irte me puedes decir ¿donde se encuentra barragán?- le pregunta el ciego shinigami.

-en la sala principal de las noches, donde se encuentra aizen-sama- hace una pequeña pausa.

-ahhh…..- asienta con la cabeza.

-sigue de largo por todo este pasillo, da vuelta a la izquierda y en la tercera puerta del lado derecho, pasas todo el jardín y después de subir todas las escaleras entras por la puerta principal a un lado del casino- termina de hablar.

-ahhh, muy bien….- mas confundido que antes.

-¿quieres que te lleve?- le dice finalmente.

-si, por favor, y sirve de que te digo de donde sale toda el agua utilizada en las noches a pesar de que hueco mundo sea desértico o eso me han contado…- dice tousen agarrando la pared para guiarse como lo estaba haciendo anteriormente.

(Muchos tropezones y caídas después)

-y de ahí donde te dije es el lugar del que se saca el agua- le dice tousen.

-no lo puedo creer….- contesta ulquiorra sin aparentar sorprenderse demasiado- ya llegamos- dice al ver la enorme puerta enfrente de ellos y cargando el balde lleno de agua.

-bueno, gracias por guiarme hasta aquí y dile a la humana que no puedo esperar a probar sus platillos- le hablo al mismo tiempo en el que entra a la sala principal.

-si…se lo diré….- le contesta algo extrañado y tratando de saber cómo era posible que a alguien más le pudiera gustar la comida de la mujer, mientras desaparece con el sonido.

-adiós- le dice al aire pensando que todavía estaba ahí y empuja la puerta para entrar, dentro de la habitación se encontraba barragán vestido de rojo, con botas y sombrero, un santa Claus en forma, estaba sentado junto a un pino artificial de cartón mal pintado y sobre otra silla mientras escuchaba los deseos de los arrancares pequeños y de cierto modo molestos para él.

-tousen… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta levantándose aizen de su silla y dirigiéndose con él.

-aizen-sama, vengo a supervisar cómo va el espada barragán…-

- el está bien, además ningún arrancar pequeño a muerto y eso ya es mucha ganancia, le va perfecto el papel-

-gracias aizen-sama, pero ya casi no hay niños, ¿después de terminar con todos me puedo retirar?- pregunta seco y esperanzado.

-claro que sí, pero cierra la puerta al salir, yo voy a ir con mi amigo tousen a echarle un vistazo a aaironero, le tocaron las bebidas y no quiero que pase lo de la otra vez, aparte de que ya me case de estar tanto tiempo sentado, tal vez les dé una vuelta a mis invitados, vámonos kaname, y cuidado con los desniveles de la entrada- se despide mientras salen de ahí los dos ex capitanes.

-perfecto, entonces… ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?- le pregunta a un niño rubio de boca babeante y mirada perdida en un punto indefinido de la habitación.

-aaahhh Aaahhh aaa haah- balbucea wonderwice sentado sobre la pierna de barragán y apuntando con el dedo para otro lugar.

-¿quieres decirme algo mas pequeñín?- tratando de ser amable y bonachón- de preferencia algo que pueda entender-

-ya déjalo santa barragán Claus, el solo sabe decir su nombre y unas pocas palabras, la mayoría de ellas altisonantes porque grimmjow y Nnoitra le enseñaron a hablar- le informa una arrancar de ojos rosas y sonrisa picara-haci que sigo yo- pronuncia emocionada lilinette quitando a wonderwice de un caderazo y sentamos ella en su lugar.

-pero pequeña fracción vestida de duende, esta es la 5 vez que te sientas, ¿acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?-

-pues...tal vez, pero ya me canse de hacer juguetes y envolverlos, al principio era divertido, pero ahora me duelen las manos y las tengo pegostosas, además llegaron el doble de cartas y stark está trabajando de verdad, ya sé que siena imposible pero es cierto, por eso creo que no va a necesitarme- es excusa acomodándose mejor.

-pero si dices que les llego más trabajo, entonces ocupa tu ayuda más que nunca- le dice intentando quitársela de encima.

-¡¡¡¡¡LILINETTE!!!!!!- gritan desde afuera.

-¡¡ ¿stark?!!- espantándose como si le estuviera llamando un fantasma.

-¡¡¡lilinette!!! ¡¡ ¿Qué haces aquí?!!- entra furioso, cansado y con los ojos rojos.

-hay, cálmate, te vez horrible, parece como si no hubieras dormido en 2 días… además vine sola porque tu no me quisiste traer y eso que te lo dije muchas veces, hasta de entrega los últimos 8 cafés normales- se trata de defender.

-eso te lo dije porque no hay tiempo y tenemos demasiado trabajo, ven conmigo- acercándose a ella.

-no, no quiero ir- se aferra al viejo espada- no dejes que me lleve santa barragán Claus-

-espera niña, no...¡¡¡¡No me jales la barba!!! ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE NO ES POSTIZA?- alterado.

-perdón…- quita la mano disculpándose.

-no te preocupes…estoy demasiado viejo para esto…- pasándose una mano por su blanca y corta barba.

-si me voy contigo a seguir trabajando, pero antes quiero decirles mis deseos y pedirle mis regalos de nuevo- condiciona la rubia.

-no, lilinette, no hay tiempo- apunto de llevársela cargando.

-déjala stark, queja que pida tu fracción…pero será la última vez, entendiste- apuntándola con el dedo índice.

-está bien, lo prometo- y levanta las dos manos.

-pídelo pues, pero que sea rápido- le dice su superior tomando tiempo.

-bueno, la falta de sueño de vuelve muy gruñón y malhumorado…- dice y voltea con el segundo santa falso.

-jojojo… ¿Qué quieres para navidad chiquitina?- le pregunta cansado y desganado pensando seriamente en una próxima jubilación navideña.

-bueno santa barragán Claus, primero quiero muchos regalos, porque me he portado bien, le he dado su merecido a las fracciones de Hallibel y he obedecido fielmente a aizen-sama-

-pero el solo te ha ordenado que seas mi fracción y ya, no le hallo chiste a eso- interrumpe stark.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡lo he desempañado muy bien, no me digas que lo hago mal…!!!!!!- le reprocha lilinette.

-hey, hey, cálmense los dos, no me hagan perder mi tiempo, que hay mas arrancares esperando- señalando a wonderwice.

-¿Ahh aaAAAHh?- dice volteando la cabeza y con los dedos de la mano metidos en la boca.

-¿de dónde le sale tanta saliva a este niño..?, ehh, mejor si tárdate lo que quieras, no hay problema, ¿quieres algo más?-

-sí, quiero una cafetera y mas café, pero que sea de grano, me gusta molerlo y sabe mucho mejor que el instantáneo-

-¿y tú para que quieres café?, ni siquiera te gusta, solo te comes el azúcar- dice extrañado y cansado stark rascándose el cuello.

-lo quiero para ti, no me gusta que duermas tanto, me siento sola y quiero que pases más tiempo conmigo…pero eres tan perezoso que lo tuve que pedir 5 veces para que sea suficiente-

-¿de verdad te molesta que duerma tanto?- le pregunta bostezando.

-¡claro que si, te lo digo como 10 veces al día, pero nunca me escuchas…!- cruzando las manos mientras stark la levanta de los brazos y la levanta enfrente de el.

-sabes que duermo con tapones en los oídos, vámonos al taller lilinette- dice poniéndola en su hombro para cargarla.

-pues ya que- se resigna y desaparecen los dos.

-por fin, a descansar- se quita el gorro y se saca una pelota de la barba para entregársela a wonderwice e irse agotado de ahí.

(n mientras tanto en una de tantas habitaciones de huéspedes alguien estaba teniendo una horrible y distorsionada pesadilla)

-nii-sama… ¿crees que ichigo se haya tragado todo lo que le dijiste?...- le susurra rukia al oído en su cuarto.

-¿hee? De que estás hablando enana- habla ichigo confundido a un lado de ellos dos pero no le prestaron atencion.

-si, es un imbécil, no sospecho la verdadera razón por la que te traje aquí…- la abraza completamente byakuya.

-hey, suéltala, no la toques así…- los iba a separar pero sus manos los traspasan como un fantasma.

-es tan ingenuo nii-sama…pero por un momento lo adivino o solo lo supuso…-

-¡¡¡lo supe desde un principio!!!- todavía intentando separarlos o matar a byakuya, lo que pasara primero.

-he, capitán kuchiki… ¿ya me la puedo llevar?- dice entrando renji a la habitación.

-espera tu turno abarai- le dice corriéndolo.

-ahorita voy renji, estábamos hablando de ichigo…casi y me da lástima…- le dice rukia.

-que estupido, jajaja- se empiezan a reír los tres mientras ichigo solo se limitaba a mirar furioso-

-¡¡¡¡MALDITA ENANA!!!!!- grita ichigo y se levanta de golpe, salta de su cama, sale apurado tropezándose con un mueble y dándose en el dedo chiquito para acabarla, deja salir unas cuantas maldiciones, se tropieza y abre la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa ahora?- se pregunta ishida prendiendo la luz ya que había despertado con el grito a todos los del cuarto.

(Mientras tanto ichigo salió corriendo a toda velocidad sin importarle la escases de luz en los pasillos o el no haberse cambiado la bata de dormir y abre la primera puerta)

-¡¡¡¡SUELTA A RUKIA MALDITO!!!!!- grita ichigo abriendo la puerta con brusquedad.

-¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!!- grita Nemu despertando e incorporándose en su cama- ¡mayuri…..mayuri-sama despierte!- mueve con algo de temor al bulto al lado de ella.

-espero que sea por algo importante estúpida sino, te matare de nuevo- la amenaza el capitán, se destapa y pone los pies sobre la alfombra de la habitación encendiendo la luz de la lámpara de alado-¡¡¡ TU…RYOKA…!!!...- mirándolo sorprendido y furibundo mientras se pone de pie y saca su Zampakutoh.

-eee….creo que me equivoque de habitación- cierra la puerta justo antes de que la traspasara la espada y quedara a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro, da un pequeño salta para atrás y se dirige a la siguiente puerta.

-tal vez esta sea….-coloca su mano sobre la manija, toma aire y la abre de la misma manera- SUELTA A RUKIA MALDITO- lo dice gritando pero sin tanta fuerza.

-¿Qué, quieres pelear a esta hora?, yo no tengo a esa kuchiki pero nunca rechazaría una batalla propuesta por ti-levanta Kenpachi la colcha, toma su arma y se dispone a luchar.

-dale ken-chan- sale yachiru detrás de su espalda y se coloca sobre su hombro.

-creo que me equivoque de habitación de nuevo…- cierra azotando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la siguiente.-dicen que la tercera es la vencida- abre la puerta con algo de inseguridad pero firme en su determinación- ¡suelta a rukia maldito!- esta vez no grita, solo lo exclama fuerte.

-creo que te confundiste de pieza- le dice tranquilamente Unohana.

-¡¡¡SAL DE NUESTRO CUARTO PERVERTIDO!!!- lo amenaza con su arma Isane.

-yo ya me iba- dice ichigo retrocediendo.

-Isane, baja eso, vas a lastimar a alguien que no quiere luchar, la habitación de kuchiki-taicho es la que sigue- le dice al shinigami sustituto antes de que cerrara por completo la puerta.

-Ahh, gracias…- la cierra despacio y con vergüenza- eso me hubieran dicho desde un principio….,-camina hacia la ultima y la abre esta vez con cautela hasta abrirla por completo-… ¿rukia?..- pregunta buscándola con la mirada.

-¿ichigo…?-se despierta bostezando y tallándose un ojo con el puño de la mano-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡¡¡RUKIA!!!-grita triunfal al asegurarse de estar en la correcta aunque ya lo sabía- ¡¡¡ ¿MAS BIEN TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?!!!- volteándole la pregunta.

-no grites idiota, aquí duermo porque me trajo mi nii-sama- tratado de bajarle la voz.

-AJA ¿Y DONDE ESTA?- se acerca a su cama y le quita la sabana, Dejándola solo con su pijama corta de chappy.

-que haces estúpido, lárgate de aquí antes de que lo despiertes- tapándose con la almohada furiosa y confundida.

-¿DÓNDE ESTA BYAKUYA Y RENJI?- mirando de forma paranoica para todos lados- TALVEZ ESTEN DEBAJO DE LA CAMA- y asoma la cabeza debajo sin éxito en su búsqueda- O QUIZAS ESTAN EN EL CLOSED…-

-aquí no hay closet, ni siquiera se de lo que me estás hablando….-

-rukia, quien es el que hace ese escándalo- abre una puerta al lado de ella y sale byakuya en bata y quitándose dos rodajas de pepino de los ojos- TU…- se para y ve con desprecio a ichigo- ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ VESTIDO SOLAMENTE CON ROPA DE DORMIR Y CON LA COLCHA DE MI HERMANA EN TUS MUGROSAS MANOS- a punto de darle algo.

-espera, esto no es lo que parece, se supone que yo soy el que debe de desconfiar de ti y de renji…-

-¿Qué yo qué?- sale de otro cuarto el pelirrojo teniente adormilado- ¿Y TU QUE HACES EN EL CUARTO DE RUKIA…?- mirando directamente a ichigo.

-hey, hey…- volteando para todos lados- se supone que yo soy el ofendido aquí, ¿ustedes no estaban…? vamos es que yo soñé algo que….y los sueños nunca mienten, aunque no es nada verídico ni confiable….- ya ni sabía ni que decir el peli naranja.

-ERES UN IMBÉCIL ICHIGO- le habiente el florero que estaba sobre la mesa- UN ESTÚPIDO DESCEREBRADO- lanzándole libros, cepillos, cajas todo lo que tuviera a la mano- UN IDIOTA DESCONFIADO, ¡¡¡¡VETE DE MI CUARTO!!!!- le exige la shinigami.

-pero rukia…- esquivándolo todo…- no quiero dejarte sola con estos dos…- tratando de acercarse.

-dije que te largaras- se levanta de su cama y le cierra la puerta en su cara.

-Ahh, diablos- se da con la palma de la mano en la frente y se acerca a la puerta despacio- he rukia... ¿entonces hay no ha pasado nada de nada?-

-¡¡¡¡CRASSH!!!!- se escucha como algo se estrella contra la puerta.

-bueno, bueno, tomare eso como un no, a pesar de no estar 100% seguro –y se va de nuevo a su habitación sintiéndose un completo idiota.

**(¿Alguien sabe cómo es que esta historia se volvió tan ichiruki?, ja, es que estaba inspirada, pero no me arrepiento de nada, todas las parejas tiene su lugar y el ichiruki es muy lindo y de cierto modo divertido, no subí antes el capitulo porque tengo problemas con mi internet...como lo había dicho al principio, aparte de que hace poco fue navidad y en esas fechas con todo el ajetreo de los regalos y las envolturas, que la presentación, celebraciones y especiales navideños en la tele te deja con poco tiempo, aun sin embargo sigo lo más rápido y prudentemente posible por ustedes y por mí, gracias por leer gente bonita, la navidad me pone happy así que pongan lo que quieran en los reviews, en estas fechas soy incapaz de enojarme con nadie, que tengan un feliz 2009, que esta casi a la vuelta)**


	7. aceptacion

**(Traigo el capitulo 7, aprovechando de nuevo que estoy de vacaciones y voy a entrar hasta noviembre (bendito sistema de gobierno), haci que mas capítulos en menos tiempo he introducciones más cortas y una lista de parejas por capítulos:**

**-Ichigo y rukia ( se quedo inconcluso en el ultimo)**

**-szayel y Cirucci (si, ya se, rara e inusual pero me está comenzando a gustar)**

**-aizen y hinamori (extraña y escasa, pero me gusta también)**

**-Rangiku y gin (muy poco pero ya abra mas) **

**-¡¡ulquihime en el próximo!!**

**El extraño mundo de aizen**

**Capitulo 7**

-¿y cómo te fue con kuchiki-san?- le pregunta con curiosidad el Quincy, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta al verle el humo que le salía de la cabeza al shinigami sustituto.

-¡ahora no quiero hablar de eso!-dice azotando la puerta detrás de sí y metiéndose en su cama- ¡¡¡buenas noches!!!- exclama tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-itzygo….- se acerca despacio Nell.

-dije que buenas noches Nell, tengo mucho sueño, estoy muy cansado y de mal humor para contarles algo- dijo empujándola un poco para que no pasara mas, todavía con la cabeza cubierta.

-pero mañana noz vaz a contar todo ¿verdad itzygo?-

-si Nell, mañana, perdón por despertarlos- apagando las luces.

(a tres cuartos de ahí)

-maldito ichigo paranoico, descerebrado, celoso, baka….después de entrar a mi cuarto de ese modo, me acusa de ser una zorra y hace que le aviente la mitad de mis cosas, todavía se atreve a robarme el sueño- murmura enojada rukia para sí misma intentando vanamente dormir.

(en otro lado más animado y feliz)

-Ahh, pero que bueno esta esto *hip*- dije aizen alegre tambaleándose y tomando una copa vacía en la mano- llénala de nuevo aaironero, tengo que supervisar que todo lo que *hip* compraste sea bebible para todos- quitándole la botella y sirviéndose solo.

-aizen-sama, pero si ya probo todos los barriles y botellas que compro el espada aaironero, creo que ya deberíamos de avanzar con el siguiente- dice tousen cargándolo de un brazo para que no se cayera.

-vamos kaname, tu ni siquiera has probado nada *hip* me dejaste emborracharme solo- dice mareado aizen.

-el alcohol corrompe las almas justicieras aizen-sama- le dice tousen tipo compaña publicitaria moral.

-bueno, mas para mí- se toma la copa de nuevo- aaironero, al parecer la bebida está bien *hip*…pero tienes que compras mas, para año nuevo quiero que consigas suficiente para darle una congestión alcohólica a todo el que pise las noches- lo amenaza con el dedo.

-¿y de donde consigo tanto?- pregunta el noveno.

-¿de dónde sacaste lo que me acabas de dar?- le contesta con otra pregunta.

-del mundo humano-

-pues si fuera tu ya estaría abriendo la garganta…- le aconseja aizen bajando la cabeza y descubriendo a wonderwice sentado a un lado de tousen- ¿conoces a estos gemelos?- viéndolo doble.

-¿ahha?- chupando la pelota que le había regalado barragán.

-¿Quién?- volteando para todos lados y moviendo las manos hasta palparle la cabeza- es el numero wonderwice, no sé porque pero algunas veces le da por seguirme, creo que le llama la atencion la justicia, una persona de alma pura….-

-sí, si alma pura, eso, me lo dices en el camino *hip*, recuerda que falta un día tousen- avanzan los dos shinigamis con wonderwice siguiéndolos con la vista y se golpean con la pared a un lado de la puerta.

-¡kaname! Acaso estas ciego o que, sabes que en estos momentos veo dos puertas y siempre escojo la incorrecta- regañándolo mientras trata de pararse y guardar el equilibrio.

-usted sabe que soy invidente aizen-sama, no sé porque me lo echa en cara- contesta parándose el también, triste y cansado de las burlas por su ceguera.

-ahhaa… yo… los… voy… a… llevar….- habla lento wonderwice tomando a ambos de una mano y guiándolos, dejando ahí la pelota.

-muy bien, eres un buen numero, llevamos al lugar en donde szayel está haciendo la chimenea.

-¿Dónde?- se para y voltea el autista niño.

-dobla a la izquierda y en la primera puerta, ya quiero ver esa magnífica construcción- le indica el camino aizen y los 3 se van dando tumbos, uno por no ver ,el otro por ver todo doble, y el ultimo porque era jalado por los dos anteriores, hasta que se topan con una gran puerta con el letrero colgando de "NO PASAR CIENTIFICO EXPLOTADO TRABAJANDO" en la manija de la entrada.

-aquí es- se recarga en la puerta y casi se cae cuando se abre.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIEREN….? Ahh, aizen-sama, ¿Qué le trae por aquí?- dice szayel estresado, endulzando la voz y tratando de quitarse la mugre de su traje blanco.

-queremos ver como vas con esa chimenea- dice tousen dando unos pasos adelante.

-si, así que vamos a pasar- quita al espada de la puerta haciéndolo a un lado para abrirse camino y lo primero que ven es un gran hoyo en donde antes de encontraba el fino piso de piedra.

-espere aizen-sama, aun no está listo….-

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

-la chimenea que me pidió…pero aun le faltan unos cuantos acomodos….-

-aporro…pregunte qué es esto- señalando la excavación- eso no es una chimenea, ES UN VULGAR AGUJERO EN MEDIO DE LA SALA PRINCIPAL DONDE SE SUPONE QUE DEVERIA DE ESTAR EL ARBOR…- habla casi, casi haciendo temblar todas las noches, respira y se calma un poco…- ¿tienes por lo menos una idea de cómo es una chimenea?- tratando de no exasperarse.

-pues no, pero iba a hacer una investigación detallada de…- nervioso y rezando mentalmente por el mismo.

-te doy solo un día para acomodar todo esto, sino le daré tu puesto a él- apunta a wonderwice sin siquiera dejarlo terminar de hablar -y a ti te mando a ejecutar por los exequias, así de fácil-

-no aizen-sama, no se preocupe todo estará listo pero necesito ayuda….-

-¿y tus fracciones?-

-ee… pues tenía hambre y creo que me las volví a comer todas de nuevo….- torciendo una sonrisa nerviosa cuando inesperadamente llega alguien más hay.

-aizen- sama… perdón por llegar así pero no soporto estar con los números siendo una privaron, puedo trabajar en algo mas difícil- se acerca Cirucci, hablando fuerte pero con respeto, vestía casi igual pero su traje era de terciopelo verde y traía puesto un gorro de santa como todos.

-valla Cirucci, no podrías ser más oportuna, szayel, ya tienes ayuda- y empuja un poco a la privaron adentro de la habitación, cayendo irremediablemente en el hueco de picada.

-¡¡¡hayyy…mi cabeza…(mi cabeza) cabeza)!!!!- grita al caer escuchándose eco de la profundidad.

-lo siento (lo siento) (siento)- le dice aizen escuchando su eco también.

-pero es mujer y no cae bien siquiera, no puedo trabajar a gusto- le dice quejándose mientras ella trataba de subir.

-pues ni modo, yo no soy el que se equivoco e hizo un hueco en medio de la sala principal….-OYE…¿SABES QUE ES UNA CHIMENEA?- le grita en la oreja a la pobre casi llegando a la superficie de nuevo.

-ahh- tapándose los oídos y subiéndose- si, es por donde sale el humo de una casa, eso cualquier idiota lo debería saber- contesta tocando suelo firme.

-si, debería- viendo sin disimulo al octavo espada- entonces ya dije, tienen menos de un día, si no lo logran, a la horca los dos, vámonos tousen, niño que babea mucho- salen por la puerta usando a el pequeño número como lazarillo- empezando el año hacemos tu ceremonia de espada- le dice aizen al extraño arrancar.

-¿a qué se refiere con eso de la horca?- pregunta Cirucci.

-quiere decir que si no acabamos mañana nos matan…a los dos, bueno, por lo menos no me voy a morir solo, voy a arrastrar a alguien más…- dice de forma cínica viendo el vaso medio lleno.

-lo primero que tenemos que hacer es rellenar el hueco inútil que hiciste y perforar un lado de la pared y el techo…. Necesitamos bloques, mescla y un plano- ordena la ex espada poniéndose en movimiento.

-mmm….- exclama szayel con mueca de disgusto, una persona inferior le estaba dando órdenes, a él…si se lo hubieran dicho en cualquier otra ocasión se hubiera carcajeado, pero su situación no era graciosa y mas porque el tiempo lo tenía encima, y no se iba a poner a discutir por estupideces.

(En la habitación de ichigo)

-_3456 ovejas, 3457 ovejas, 3458 ovejas….34…1…3…haa, volví a perder la cuenta…ahora que hago…- _piensa ichigo después de 3 horas de insomnio –_ ¡ya se!, una vez me dijeron que contar los ladrillos del techo te ayuda a dormir…- _voltea la cabeza al techo y ve incrédulo que estaba totalmente liso – bien…necesito otra idea…- cierra sus cansados he inchados ojos y comienza a contar del cien para abajo, deja su mente en blanco y por una vez en toda la noche deja de pensar en rukia, quedándose por fin dormido, 15 minutos antes de sonar el despertador.

-ITZYGO DESPIERTA, YA AMANECIO, ITZYGO DESPIERTA, YA AMANECIO- le grita divertida Nell saltando y brincando encima de él.

-¡¡no me jodas Nell, que no vez que estaba dormido!!- con los ojos rojos y con cara de desvelo.

-¡¡¡AHHHG ITZYGO!!!- cae al piso asustada y se pone a llorar- ¡¡¡BUAAHHH!!!-

-cálmate Nell, no era mi intención, no dormí bien y ….- tapándose lo oídos.

-¡¡¡¡BUAAHHH!!!!! , ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAHHHH!!!!!!- llorando mas fuerte, pataleando y golpeando el piso con sus pequeños puños.

-¡¿Qué pasa kurosaki?! ¿Por qué esta llorando Nell?- se despierta también ishida y Chad.

-nada, yo no hice nada….vamos Nell, ya cállate- tratando de no caer al piso por el dolor de cabeza que traía y empeoraba conforme gritaba la arrancar.

-¡¡¡¿ POR QUE ERES TAN MALO CONMIGO ITZYGO?!!!- sin dejar de hacer el berrinche.

-ya Nell, si te callas te hago caballito…- dice por fin.

-ehhh…-para de llorar- creo que Nell ya se siente mejor- y sonríe mostrando sus pequeños y blancos dientes.

-que pronto se contento- dice asombrado mientras da un largo bostezo de cansancio.- ishida…¿Qué hora es?- le pregunta el shinigami al Quincy.

-según el reloj… las 5 de la tarde y no hay ni un solo rayo de sol- dice abriendo la ventana.

-por algo se llamara las noches- dice con sarcasmo bostezando de nuevo.

-itzygo tengo hambre de nuevo…y no me haz echo caballito- dice Nell jalándolo de la bata.

- si Nell, espera…- agitando el pie para que lo soltara.

- y noz vaz a contar lo que te pazo cuando dezpertazte y zalizte corriendo itzygo- agrega la pequeña mientras sonríe.

-_se tenía que acordar esa…., pero que remedio, si no lo cuento va a decírmelo todo el día hasta que me explote la cabeza_- piensa fastidiado ichigo metiéndose al baño.

(Con gin)

-a ver yammmi, una vez más- dice el shinigami aguantándose la risa.

-¿otra vez?….bueno está bien…- y empieza a jalar la cuerda de la campana de abajo hacia arriba en lugar de adelante y atrás.

-creo que de nuevo lo estás haciendo mal- le dice divertido.

-es culpa de esta estúpida campana, está rota….- y al decir esto se le rompe la cuerda al no poder soportar su peso- ¡¡¡LA VOY A MATAR!!!- y comienza a golpear el cuerpo metálico de la campana para "asesinarla".

-será mejor que me vaya a encargar otra antes de año nuevo, preferentemente una automática que se toque sola- dice y sale sin siquiera ver el desenlace de esa patética pelea, encontrándose en la salida con aizen, tousen y wonderwice.

-aizen, cieguito, que diga, kaname…¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-pues nada importante…¿Cómo te fue con yammmi?- le dice aizen recibiendo el saludo.

-pues…necesitamos otra campana- se rasca con un dedo la cabeza al pronunciarlo.

-ahh, ya veo…debí de haberlo puesto a limpiar retretes o romper piedras con la cabeza- dice el líder- pero ya que…¿vas a comprar la automática?-

-sí, eso me paso por la cabeza, será lo mejor…¿quién es el pequeño que esta con kaname….se me olvida su nombre-

-ahh, se llama wonderwice y será próximamente el octavo espada- dice aizen volteando también la cabeza.

-¿de verdad es tan poderoso?, quien lo diría, nunca me lo llegue a imaginar- dice ichimaru con sorpresa.

-no, no es muy listo y no tengo idea de su nivel de reiatsu pero si le avientas una galleta la atrapa en el aire- dice sacando una de su manga y aventándosela, este levanta la cabeza y de un brinco la atrapa con la boca- bien hecho muchacho- le da unas palmadas en la cabeza.

-que bien- dice ichimaru aplaudiendo al ver la hazaña para luego ponerse serio- ¿de verdad crees que todo estará listo para hoy en "la noche"? y más importante aun….¿crees que ellos vengan?- le pregunta abriendo un poco los ojos.

-no sé porque, pero algo me dice que si….- le contesta aizen mirando por la ventana la luna, pensando que era lo que estaba pasando en la sociedad de almas en ese preciso momento.

-no lo va a aprobar- dice hinamori metiendo sus objetos personales en una improvisada maleta- estoy casi segura, pero…pero yo quiero ir, quiero verlo- mete un montón de ropa mas de forma desordenada- voy a ir lo ordenen o no, por aizen-taicho- termina y forcejea la maleta para que cerrara- no sé que sea la navidad, pero confiando en usted…seguramente es algo bueno- dijo de forma soñadora e ingenua bajando la maleta y arrastrándola.

-¿de verdad piensas que es bueno momo?- le dice una voz con unos tragos de mas encima.

-¡Rangiku-san!- se voltea sorprendida.

-vas a irte pase lo que pase según veo- saca ella también su propia maleta lista para irse- ni creas que te voy a dejar ir sola, ichimaru no se va a escapar de mi visita, le guste o no- habla lento mientras se le acerca- ¡¡nos enamoramos de los hombre equivocados!!- la abraza recargándose en ella y casi haciéndola caer contando sus penas- pero que remedio, al corazón no se le manda- se separa y toma un trago de sake- ¿quieres..ss?- ofreciéndole la pequeña botella llena de licor.

-no… no… o…, gracias- le dice confundida y nerviosa, no se esperaba eso pero era bueno, y no se iría sola, eso era genial y una gran sonrisa ilumino su cara- vámonos entonces Rangiku, sin hacer ruido- le dice despacito cargando la maleta.

-¡¡¡está bien momo, sin hacer ruido!!!- dice animada la teniente.

-ssshhhh, trata de bajar el volumen, nos van a descubrir- le dice para tratar de calmarla nerviosa y mirando el pasillo para asegurarse de no tener testigos.

-ahh, jejeje perdón, es que ¡¡¡me emocionan las escabullidas!!!, pero ya me callo- dice guardando un poco la compostura sin dejar de soltar pequeñas risas al caminar.

-trata de caminar con sigilo, estamos a punto de pasar por la oficina de Shiro-chan- le dice la teniente para que Matsumoto dejara de cantar.

-¡¡¡no te preocupes momo!!! Lo deje con todo el papeleo de los últimos 2 meses, así que no creo que se dé cuenta de nada mi pequeño taicho- le susurra el oído mientras agita con una mano la botella.

-¿Qué no me dé cuenta de que Matsumoto?- le pregunta hitsugaya detrás de ellas.

-¡¡¡WAAA!!!- dice tirando botella y maleta para agarrarse los pechos, evitando así que se le salieran del susto, mientras hinamori solo dio un salto para atrás de la impresión

-shiro…shiro-chan de verdad esto no es lo que parece, yo solo…solo…- se le comenzó a quebrar la voz.

-taicho…hinamori es totalmente inocente, yo quería ir a hueco mundo y la emborrache para que me acompañara, mírela, esta mas ebria que yo- la toma de la cabeza y la pone enfrente de el- sígueme el juego- le dice entre dientes la rubia.

-pero Rangiku-san..no puedo…¡¡shiro- chan!!, ella yo me obligo a nada, es que, de verdad quería ver a aizen-taicho, y trato por todos los medios de detenerme- tratando de encubrirse la una a la otra.

-no, no es cierto, y estaba a punto de quebrarle la botella en la cabeza para llevarla a las noches, porque aun ebria se estaba negando a irse- le dice contradiciendo a la joven.

-¿de qué me están hablando?- dice el decimo capitán confundido- ¿y qué hacen con esas maletas?- mirando las valijas en el piso.

-porque….¿vamos a las noches?...jejeje es que juraría oír que si lo aprobaron taichito- habla la shinigami buscando una buena coartada.

-me parece raro que ustedes lo sepan, yamamoto acaba de validar la ida hace como 3 minutos Matsumoto- dice dudoso y no muy convencido.

-es que estábamos pegadas en la puerta y queríamos ser las primeras en llegar ¿verdad momo?- le pregunta abrazándola.

-si…si Rangiku-san….- nerviosa y sofocada por el agarre de la shinigami, pero al mismo muy feliz de la decisión del primer capitán.

-mmm, está bien, te puedes ir….pero antes tienes que hacer el papeleo de 2 meses atrasados que tienes y que no pienso hacerlo por ti de nuevo- la detiene molesto y abre las puertas de su despacho señalando unas pilas enormes de papeles-tienes mucho trabajo que hacer Matsumoto… ¿matsumoto?- dice volteando al ver el antiguo lugar en donde se encontraba su teniente hace como 2 segundos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡corre más rápido momo!!!!!!- le dice jalándola para que no se quedara atrás y corriendo lo más rápido que se lo permitían sus piernas siguiendo al pie de la letra lo anterior dicho..

-¡¡¡¡MATSUMOTO!!!!- grita el cabreado capitán logrando apresurar más a su teniente.

(Con yamamoto)

-nos vamos el 45 minutos, recuerden no confiar en nadie, todo mundo puede ser tu enemigo en ese lugar, esto sin lugar a dudas es y siempre será una traición, acabaremos con toda esta guerra de una vez por todas- proclama el viejo shinigami a los capitanes y tenientes que todavía estaban.

-¿y si de verdad solo quiere hacer una tregua y ya?- habla ukitake.

-no seas tan ingenuo Jushiro, todo mundo sabe que es una trampa, enfunden sus Zampakutohs antes de meterlas a sus equipajes, varios cargadores han muerto a causa de eso- indica el anciano- veamos si será una blanca navidad para ti Sosuke Aizen- dice apretando la invitación, quemándola al instante.

**(Otro capítulo concluye aquí, no tengo mucho que poner, solo la misma petición de todos los capítulos: dejen reviews, je, pongan lo que sea, estoy feliz porque sigo de vacaciones, así que nada me puede enojar en este momento, sean felices todos y tengan un día lleno de luz, amor y felicidad, sayo)**


End file.
